The Wrong Choice
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: OLAKE AU. Two timelines. 18 yr old Olivia Pope comes from a broken home. Alcoholic mother, deadbeat father, but despite all these obstacles, she finds a way to better herself with the help of her loved ones. However, she still needs fixing, & her actions throughout college have dictated her life as a 28 yr old who still needs help. How did she get here & will she ever be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 1**

**Hello guys! So here is the new version of The Wrong Choice. A lot has influenced this including the soap operas I watch. This story will focus on a younger Olivia and her journey and will include flashbacks from her teen years and college days. **

It was Monday evening, a quite typical Monday evening for a lonely housewife. Olivia had never pictured herself in this position, everything was supposed to be different. All throughout high school and college she never dreamt of this, she wanted more for herself. Despite her home life, her school experience and academics were relatively great. Her teachers and friends expected much more of her. She may have not been as driven those days but she still aimed higher when it came to her goals. She'd also thought about how complicated her life happened to be at the time, but at least she had some people to share that with, she wasn't totally alone as she still had her friends and loved ones around her but nowadays, she hardly heard from anybody and lost touch with a lot of her friends. As for family, her parents, well, they were nothing more than two people she shared blood with. Her mother and father had made their feelings for her clear the minute she was born. She had given up on them a long time ago.

Olivia undressed and entered her shower. She turned the tap on before resting her hand on the tiles and allowed the hot water and steam to run on her for about 2 minutes before realising she slipped into deep thought yet again and remembered what she was actually supposed to be doing in there. She moved directly underneath the hose and began to run her fingers through her hair, with her nails digging hard into her scalp. She began to think about how her life had drastically changed since she graduated from Harvard 2 years ago. That's all she seemed to do these days, that and cry every now and then whilst performing what she believed were mundane tasks.

She had never been this unhappy in her entire life, and she had been through a lot, but she had to deal with it. She made her choice and she was normally so indecisive, that when it came to choosing or making decisions, she'd just have a "screw it all" attitude. She'd chosen to be with the love of her life, expecting everything to get better and thinking it was best for her and her life, however, she got a rude awakening and she never realised it would hurt this bad. "They knew, they knew and I didn't listen to them." Olivia thought before her ex best friends words played over in her head. "_That man uses you_. _The man who defiles you_..." A tear began to roll down her face and she started to get emotional but she quickly sucked it up and told herself to grow up.

After all, she had made her choice and now she was living with it. She never intended to hurt Mellie, oh who was she kidding, but she had to admit as horrible as she felt, seeing the smug look Mellie always carried being wiped off her face felt good. For as long as she'd known Melody Francis, she had always been so stuck up and prissy and Olivia hated it. She was always looking down her nose at her. The night the entire campus, including Mellie, found out about she and Fitz had to be one of the worst days of her life, no matter how great it felt to see Mellie upset. However, she never intended on hurting Jake, her on-off boyfriend for those years. It wasn't normally in her to hurt others deliberately, unless they crossed her and that definitely wasn't the case for Jake, but she just loved and felt she craved the whole danger and passion element that she got from being with Fitz. Hurting Jake was probably the biggest mistake she had ever made, and she had made a lot in her life time.

She never had boring nights with Jake, everything with him was fresh and spontaneous. She could have fun with him, she could laugh with him, she could let loose with him, she could be random with him, she could be herself around him with out a care in the world and he'd still see her as the most beautiful creature on the planet that he'd do anything and everything for, he was the one person in the world who understood her. He was the number one person she thought about daily. She felt guilty as hell when she told him she wanted to be with Fitz but she knew he would accept it as he loved her and only wanted her to be happy and wanted what was best for her. She had no idea what had happened to him after she left DC as she knew Fitz would not want her to have any contact with him.

She had lost touch with her other friends, Abby and Stephen, who she had known since elementary school. Her wild ways pretty much destroyed their friendship. They constantly tried to get her on the right path but it got to a point where she was just beyond help. Abby had remained in Washington DC and married a District Attorney from what she had heard. Olivia was happy for her but wished she could actually talk to her.

After she and Fitz had graduated from Harvard, they married and settled in the small and quiet town in rural Vermont. She didn't hate it there but she couldn't deny how incredibly quiet it was. She wasn't use to it as she grew up in a more active town but she managed to get used to it eventually. He ran for Mayor and successfully won with her help, it wasn't easy but she could make anything happen with her talents which she used to consider making a career out of. He wasn't around as much as she hoped he would be, they'd usually only spend one night a week together but Olivia got bored easily and soon got tired of it.

Olivia suddenly couldn't hold it in any more. She found herself with her hand moving down the tiles as she broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Releasing tears for her troubled and complicated life, for her loneliness, for making the wrong choice. After about 10 minutes of crying, she turned off the shower, wiped her tears so it hadn't looked like she was crying and walked out of the shower with her bathrobe wrapped around her and found Fitz' staring at her. "Good, you're out. Can we talk now Livvie, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback – Washington DC, 10th of June, 10 years ago**

"_Okay, I think that's the last box." she told herself as she carried the cardboard box of her bedroom belongings to place in the corner of her room ready to take with her to Georgetown. Her move was a couple of months away but she wanted to be prepared and to be honest, she couldn't get away from home fast enough. To much had happened in the months leading up to her graduation and it was too much for her. Between her home life and her love life, she was so ready for fresh start. _

_Her packing was interrupted when she heard a knock on her bedroom door._

"_Ugh, knocking, that's new. I wonder what the hell she wants." She mumbled to herself, referring to her mother._

"_Come in." Olivia answered without bothering to turn around_

_if she had bothered to turn around, she would have known it wasn't in fact her mother at all but her boyfriend Jacob or as he preferred, Jake. _

"_Hey." He spoke softly which made her ears perk up, she slowly raised her head from the cardboard box she was currently handling and turned around. The two of them a had mini stare off that lasted about 4 seconds before she tucked the loose hanging piece of her hair behind her ears and responded._

"_Hey. How did you..." She was about to ask before being cut off by him_

"_Oh, your mum let me up and she's gone out by the way."_

"_Of course she has." She mumbled to herself again_

"_Huh?"_

_She turned back to look at him. "Oh, nothing. So what brings you here? I mean the way I was acting the other night I'm surprised you haven't run a mile already."_

"_Well we all screw up every now and again Liv." He answered as he sat down at the end of her bed._

"_Yeah, I guess we do." she replied as she continued to pack some of her items and belongings into her box._

_He continued to stare at her as she tried to derail from the current conversation. "Look Liv, just in case you don't remember, the other night, you went off the rails. And what happened could have been a lot worse. I understand with everything going on with your mom and..."_

"_You don't have to remind me, okay?" Olivia snapped. "I know I took things too far but as you said we all make mistakes right? And I learned from that one so you can drop it because I don't want to be reminded of what happened okay?!" Olivia snapped as she rolled up one of her sweaters and slammed it into the cardboard box angrily. Jake noticed she was shaking a little and could hear the sniffling coming from her. He rose from the bed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. _

"_What happened was not your fault. Do you hear me? Don't EVER think that!" he said as he rubbed her shoulders up and down._

_Olivia brought her head down trying to hide the tear falling from her right eye from Jake. "I know, I know." She repeated as she nodded her head. She dropped her head into his chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly. She allowed the tears to flow and he wrapped his arms around her slowly rocking her and stroking her hair. "I just to help you Liv." He whispered in her ear. _

_She slowly raised her head back up after hearing this and looked into his eyes. He had brought his hands back to her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe her tears away. They continued to glance at each other and then Olivia began to move in for a kiss and Jake did the same. Their lips locked and they shared a brief but passionate kiss._

"_I take it this means I'm out of the dog house and back in your good graces, because you're back in mine." Jake joked._

"_You were never out, I was just being my usual stubborn self." She laughed_

"_What about...him?" Jake asked referring to another man. "Is he in your good graces? Because he seems like and assh..."_

"_Ugh, this again. He's a nobody, just some jackass, forget about him." Olivia answered_

"_What kind of name is 'Fitz' anyway?" _

"_I think it's short for Fitzgerald." _

"_Yeah, that's sounds like a douchebag name." Jake joked_

"_Shut up." Olivia laughed as she lightly shoved him. _

**Present Day**

Olivia really wasn't in the mood to hear anything Fitz had to say tonight. She had been through this before and was tired of it. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She just stared at him with so much animosity in that moment during their little face off.

"Liv, if you'd just let me explain..." Fitz begged as he reached out to hold her hand.

Olivia pulled her hand and herself back and stormed into their bedroom

"No, don't you dare touch me right now!" She shouted

Fitz immediately followed after her. "It was only one night I swear!"

"One night, really? So why the heck has she been texting you for the past few weeks huh?" Olivia yelled as she turned around and held his phone up to her face.

He walked up to her and cupped her face. "It was late okay. We were drinking and one thing lead to another, that's it. She just thinks there's something more between us that's why she won't stop calling or texting." He lied

"But it wasn't one night with Melissa was it? Or, what was her name again? Oh yeah that's right Amber. No you were having tonnes of fun with them too weren't you. Must be hard keeping track of all of your flavour of month girls. I mean there was me, Janice, Amber, Melissa and there were probably a few more during your time with Mellie before you met me" Olivia barked as she was getting dressed

"How many times do we have to go through this? You were so much more than that." Fitz answered

"Tell that to Mellie." Olivia uttered as she moved to the bedroom door

"I needed someone to talk to okay! And she was there and you wasn't, you shut me out." Fitz yelled

"Are you serious right now?! My father had died and I was grieving, you bastard!" Olivia snapped as she stepped out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Fitz inquired

"Out!" She screamed as she slammed the front door shut. She ran to the nearest place she knew, Malcolm's bakery. It seemed to be the only place in town she could get serenity and be herself. When she entered wiping tears from her eyes a familiar voice was heard. She didn't think it was who she thought until she looked up and noticed his broad shoulders from behind.

"I'll have a Donut please, no actually make it a Bran Muffin, never mind I'll take the donut."

"Jake?" Olivia wondered.

The tall gentleman turned around and an instant shock came to his face. It was him, it was really Jacob Ballard in the flesh. But what was he doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Olivia? Hi." Jake uttered.

Olivia was finding it hard to speak. She was overcome with so much emotions. From joy, desire, surprise, curiosity, anxiety and doubt. There he was, in the flesh. She'd convinced herself she and him would never cross paths again after not hearing a word from him after she left Washington so this was a huge shock. She had so many thoughts going through her head at the time. "Why is he here? Is he here to see me? I wonder what he's been up to?" she continued to glare directly into his green eyes as her thoughts we're interrupted by the shouting cashier.

**Washington, DC, 10 years ago**

_Olivia and Jake were slouched on the bench of their local park. Both had their arms wrapped around each other just stared at the stars._

"_You, know, we could always runaway, from this place, from everything."_

"_Oh really? And where did you have in mind mister?"_

"_I've always wanted to go Miami."_

"_That would be nice, I've always wanted to live some place where it's warm and sunny most of the time, but on the flip-side there is the hurricanes."_

"_Damn, there's always a con."_

_Olivia laughed. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, we could be in the middle of the worst hurricane ever but as long as I have you, everything will be okay. _

"Hello? Miss?"

"What? Huh?" She asked quickly being snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?"

She walked towards the till passing Jake, pulling her hair back behind her ear in embarrassment. "Oh, um, just a coffee please." "That's $4.50 mam." said the cashier.

Olivia patted down her jacket and dug through her pockets frantically realising she must've left her purse at home.

"I'm sorry, I must've left my purse in my other jacket at home." she responded anxiously.

Jake came up behind her and handed the cashier a $5 bill. "It's okay I got this." He turned back around and stared directly into Olivia's eyes. She hadn't been more beautiful to him than right at this moment. She seemed to be a little more focused and less on edge than he remembered. He assumed it was due to her no longer living in the crazy land of DC and the usual shenanigans she'd get up to and allowing herself to take time out and relax but he could tell something was bothering her. He was a little amazed that even after 6 years he still knew her so well. He finally decided to acknowledge the weird gazing she had been doing for the past 2 minutes or so.

"So are you going to say something Liv?" He asked with a smirk on his face before handing Olivia her coffee.

She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and reached over for her coffee."Um, hi. Oh, thank you for the coffee. So, how have you been? It's been what, about 6 years now?"

"Yeah, about 6." Jake uttered as he continued to look at her. "Right." Olivia mumbled before looking down at the ground and taking a sip of her coffee. "We should sit down, that couple over by the window look like they're about to leave." She said.

As they both sat by the window, with crescent moon in sight, they both began to talk about the past 6 years of their lives and what they had each been up to and what happened after leaving DC. Jake started the conversation.

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine, great." She lied. "So what brings you around these parts. I mean Vermont's really not that interesting, unless you're stalking me again, haha." She awkwardly joked. Comedy was never one of her strong points.

Jake awkwardly took another sip of his coffee. He was still admiring how amazing she was. "Actually, I'm here for a job, it's at a firm, one that I've been wanting to work for for a while. I put it on hold but I thought I'd give I'd finally go after it

"That's great, I'm really happy for you" Olivia giggled.

"I start in about 2 weeks but we wanted to hurry and get settled." Jake added.

"We?" Olivia acknowledged. This feeling of worry and nerves hit her stomach fast. She wondered who he could be speaking of. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly who he could be talking about but a small part of her prayed she wasn't right.

"Uh, yeah." He uttered before looking out of the window in an attempt to make the situation a little less awkward. "My fiancée and I."

Olivia tried her hardest to gather herself to acknowledge what he just said even though it hurt her to her core. "Oh, you're engaged? Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Well, we haven't exactly decided yet, we're still in early stages you know." He confirmed.

"What's her name? Where did you meet her?" Olivia speculated as if she actually cared. Knowing her luck, this woman would probably cover all aspects of perfection from her hair to her body to her profession. She was possessing a little case of the green eyed monster but she tried to ignore and put it in the back of her head.

"Her names Rebecca, we met at a bar. She worked there and spilt a beer on me and then something just clicked and now here we are about to get married so I guess getting beer spilt all over my shirt was worth it." He laughed. "So what about you? You living the Vermont dream?

Olivia paused and took a deep breath. She thought about telling him no and just being honest but then she considered the repercussions and unnecessary drama that would follow it. Fitz and Jake in another fight over her, her being stuck in the middle, more tension and animosity to deal with but the optimistic side of her thought maybe, just maybe it could get better. She came to decide that just not telling him would be simpler.

"Yeah, of course I am. I've never been happier. Fitz and I are great." She lied displaying a deceiving look of happiness on her face.

"Well I'm glad you are." He said smiling at her and laying his hand upon hers. "And how are your parents, I haven't seen or heard anything about them in a while"

She paused for a little and took a deep breath. "Well, my father passed away about 6 months ago and well, as for my mother, you can only imagine. I mean, you remember what she was like."

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry, I didn't"

"No, don't worry about it. It's not like I knew him much anyway and my Mom, well I lived without her all those years, I can get through the rest of my life without her too."

He then gripped her hand a little tighter. A lot of feelings were brought back to Olivia when Jake did this. She couldn't stop thinking about him in that moment, the fun times they had and the moments they shared. She felt a desperate urge to return the favour but what would that do, send the wrong signal to him and have him believe that she wanted him even though she kind of did but she didn't want him to know that. It would probably make her a home-wrecker as she'd be threatening his engagement with this Rebecca woman and she couldn't go through those guilt ridden days and nights over again. She was dragged out of her thoughts when her texts messages were blowing up her phone. She looked down at her phone to discover it was Fitz. She sighed as she brought it closer to her face.

"Someone's popular, it's been going off for the past ten minutes. You avoiding someone?" Jake laughed

"It's Fitz, I should go, it's late and he's probably worried about where I am." Olivia uttered as she rose from her seat.

"Jake quickly rose with her. "Wait before you go, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to our house warming party."

"House warming party? Um yeah, sure. When is it?" She questioned

"Here." Jake handed her an invitation with all the information needed.

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you there." She told him as before she stepped out

"Yeah." He agreed. "Oh hang on wait!" he said as he chased her out and then rested his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated with a little more concern.

Olivia focused on his eyes after she turned around. She missed that look deeply. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." She rhetorically asked. "I'll see you soon." She replied before turning around and making her way back to the place she called home.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she walked down the streets trying her hardest to hold it in as she didn't want him to see her break down or even hear her sniffle. That connection to Jake slowly withered away the further she got from him. She hated feeling like this. She could only pray that things would somehow change sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After leaving the coffee shop, Olivia decided to sit in the local park for a while. She tried to delay going back home for as long as possible, she wasn't in the right emotional state of mind to be dealing with Fitz right now. She just sat there thinking about how she was going to handle this, how was Fitz going to try and twist it this time, what crap was he going to spout, why did she allow herself to get to this point. She had about 10 missed calls from him so she was a little curious as to what he was going to say to her in the morning.

She had made it home about an hour later, tears still in her eyes, aching feet, a phone on the verge of dying and cold hands. She pulled out her keys and placed them into the keyhole, slowly creeping in as she opened the door hoping Fitz had gone to bed. She was about to head upstairs until she heard someone speak. Fitz was sitting in the living room with a stern look on his face and his hands clasped together.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realise how long I've been up waiting for you? Why haven't you been returning my calls?" He asked as he continued to stare at her sternly.

Olivia's facial expression remained the same. She didn't want to do this at the moment. "I told you, out, I needed some air to clear my head, to..."

He cut her off and rose from the chair he was seated in quickly before he brought his clasped hands to his mouth. "So, you couldn't find the time to answer my calls? You were out long enough."

Olivia furrowed her brows at him before rolling her eyes and slightly opening her mouth to speak. She glared at him for a bit. "I didn't want to talk Fitz!"

"Yeah well I do!" He yelled. Olivia noticed he was becoming more angry and was starting to feel a little shocked by this.

"Okay then, fine!" She took a seat in the arm chair across the room and rested her arms on the sides. "Lets talk about how you can't keep your dick in your pants, or how you've broke our vows or..."

"I already told you, it was a mistake!" He yelled as he cut her off and waving his arms.

"Oh, so you both accidentally fell onto your desk and started banging each others brains out?!" Olivia sarcastically questioned moving her head to the side

"I'm trying to explain, why are you being such a bitch?!" He said exasperatingly, turning his head

"What the hell did you just call me?!" She asked as she rose out of her seat

"Look, that's not the point here, the point is you walked away from me. What gives you the right to do that?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me? What the hell gives you the right to order me around? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your husband, that's who!."

"Don't talk to me like that! You don't control me!" Olivia half yelled before budging past him to walk up the stairs but before she could, Fitz aggressively grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She could feel his nails digging in to deep. She tried to pulled her arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Get the hell off of me Fitz!" She demanded trying to pull her arm away

"Don't ever walk away from me again, understood?" Fitz demanded still with his hand on her arm

"I said let me go!" She demanded again still pulling away from him, he eventually let go. They both just glared at each other angrily for a few more seconds. He went up the stairs before glancing at her one more time.

Olivia followed up about 10 minutes after he did highly stunned by what just happened. She decided to sleep in the guest room for the night to avoid any further confrontation.

She woke up the next morning with last nights events still on her mind. She still couldn't believe Fitz got that angry. She could still feel his nails digging into her and the smell of scotch he had on his breath as he yelled at her. She was pulled out of these thoughts when Fitz walked into the guest room with a breakfast tray.

"Hey. I made you breakfast." He said nervously as he walked slowly towards the bed and sat down on it.

"Yes, I can see that Fitz." She said in a snarky tone refusing to look directly at him as she lay in bed.

He placed the breakfast tray onto the bedside cabinet and sat next to her"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last night. We were both angry and things were said and we hurt each other and I overreacted. I was just worried about where you were Livvie." He explained as he ran his hand down his face.

"It was uncalled for Fitz." She snapped still refusing to look directly at him

"I know, it's just that with everything that's happened lately with your father and the miscarriage."

"Fitz, don't" She cut him as she bought her hand up to stop him

"You know I'm sorry right."

She looked in his eyes with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

"I knew you would." He said as he rubbed her thighs. He kissed her on the forehead before raising from the bed and going to leave the room. "Okay. I'm off to the office. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight but you'll be okay right?"

She just nodded her head

"Um, Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

She wanted to tell him about Jake being back in town and the house warming party Jake had invited her too but she wasn't sure if now was the right time.

"Uhh, be safe."

Fitz left the room and smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:**** So, how are you all liking the story so far? I hope you're enjoying it. If there is anything you may be confused by or anything about the story you don't understand or if you've noticed any plot-holes or inconsistencies I have yet to notice myself, you're more than welcome to inform me. I'm also glad I took that break to plan my stories out beginning to end because I came up with a lot of great material that I'm really excited to write out, I can't wait to share it all with you guys. And another thing, the rating for this story might change soon so be aware. And lastly, happy holidays to you all!**

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Olivia still hadn't gotten out of bed. Last nights events still played on her mind. She wished it had gone more smoother, she wished she could've gone back and tried to calm Fitz down but what was done was done. She looked down at her arm and noticed that her arm hairs had raised and goosebumps had appeared due to the cold weather and her guest bedroom window being left open.

She stepped off of the bed and walked out of the guest bedroom and down the hall towards her and Fitz bedroom. She went over to her closet to retrieve her thick black sweater to warm herself up. It was the same one she wore to her fathers funeral. She remembered the day she got the phone call from the police explaining he had died in a traffic collision after leaving town and everything he had known for hundredth time in his life, Olivia was no stranger to his sudden disappearing acts, most of them were on her and her mother anyway. The last time she had seen him before his death was shortly after she graduated high school, which was about a decade ago. He had entered her life once again and she forced him to make a decision between her and living his life freely, of course he chose himself and she decided then that she never wanted to see him again. It wasn't like she weren't use to it, it wasn't the first time he'd abandoned her, but this time it was permanent, she would never see him again. Part of her was thrilled as she wouldn't have to deal with hoping he'd ever return and desperately wondering if he ever loved her but the abandoned little girl in her wanted to cry and beg her daddy not to leave her again, if she remembered correctly she almost did when he walked out of her door right after she had almost shot him in a drunken rage.

She never admitted it, but despite all the bullshit he had put her through, she still loved him deeply and hated herself for it. All she had ever wanted was for him to be a decent father, for him to see her as his little girl and protect and love her at all costs, for him to walk her down the aisle and give her away, for him to be the best grandfather ever to her future children and give them money and candy behind her back whenever he'd visit. All she ever wanted was a normal family, all she wanted was to be loved. Her mother was never normal either, the furthest thing from it. Olivia's relationship with her was so broken, not even she could fix it. Olivia could never forgive her mother for everything she put her through, from the negligence to the drinking, it was just all too much for her. She had been alone her whole life and was only just now starting to realise it. Her eyes began to well up as she tightened her sweater around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz had arrived home that evening later than she expected. She was preparing dinner when he walked into the kitchen and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Evening beautiful." Fitz said as he laid his head into the crook of neck ignoring how startled she was.

Olivia jumped as he did this whilst she was stirring the food in the pot, causing her to raise both her hands away from the cooker. "Don't do that! You scared me. I didn't even hear you come in." She said in a slight rage.

He gave a confused look as he was surprised by her reaction, she was never normally like this, she'd usually just laugh the surprised hugs off. "Okay, calm down." He told her, resting his arms on her shoulder. "What are you making." He asked stepping away from her, peering over to look into the pot.

"Spaghetti." Olivia answered

Fitz moved his head back and sighed slightly. "You made that 2 nights ago." He sighed walking over to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve a scotch drinking glass.

Olivia turned around sporting a frustrated look on her face "So? What's your point?" Olivia argued.

"Well would it kill you to add a little variety every now and again?" Fitz barked walking out of the kitchen to enter the living room.

Olivia put the spoon down and brought her hand to her face. "Well if it's that much of a big deal to you, why don't you cook dinner? You're 28 years old, you're grown." She ranted waving the dishcloth she had in her hand around. "Oh wait, I forgot, that's my job." She muttered under her breath turning back around to focus on the cooking pot.

Fitz furrowed his eyes at her. "What was that?" He asked as he stepped back into the kitchen

"Ugh, look we can get take-out if you want because I'm not arguing with you right now." She told him sliding her hands down her face in frustration

"Fine" He responded rolling his eyes

"So when were you going to tell me that you were back in contact with Jake Ballard" He questioned her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I just told you I don't want to argue right now and you decide to bring up drama by discussing my ex?" She questioned Fitz in an annoyed tone.

Fitz pulled her phone out from his back pocket and placed it in front of her face.

"What were you doing going through my phone?" She asked him angrily pulling it out of his hand.

"Your cell phone was beeping so I thought I'd check what it was in case it was an emergency and then I saw the text asking about the most interesting places in town. And what are you doing with his number anyway?"

"And that makes it okay? Were you hoping to find something in particular? And it wasn't a secret. Plus I didn't think it was relevant. I'm with you Fitz, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I know I don't."

"Well good then." She yelled.

"Did you wash my suit for the charity event?"

"Yes, I did. It's hanging in your closet." She answered as she stirred the spaghetti.

Fitz realised at this point he pushed things a little too far when he saw the angry look in her face. He walked towards her and kissed the crook of her neck. "Good. Thank you. "Oh and learn to cook something other than spaghetti in the future." He advised her before walking over to the dining room.

She just stared blankly at the wall, being grateful that she didn't have the knife in her possession right now because she was so pissed off at him, she probably would have used it.

5 minutes later, Olivia entered the dining room with the pot and rested it on the table. When she sat down opposite Fitz, she noticed a red mark on on his shirt she hadn't noticed before.

"What's that on your shirt?" She pointed out.

"Fitz turned slightly red himself and hesitated to answer. "Oh, this, I got a paper cut at work and the blood must've got on my shirt." He lied

"Oh, right." Olivia's head was telling her one thing but she desperately didn't want to believe it so she just put it in the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wrong Choice - Chapter 6**

**A/N:** In this chapter, you will find out exactly what happened to Olivia the night that Jake was referring to when he came to visit her in the chapter two flashback, it's much longer than usual because a lot went down. And just a reminder, when you post a review under the guest alias, I can't respond personally, so asking a question as a guest isn't helpful in the slightest. Also, this chapter contains mature language so the rating will change.

**Guest: **This is the same story, I've just made subtle changes. It follows the same premise but the flashbacks will focus on Olivia's life in college and the troubled relationship with her parents.

"You're still mad aren't you? About last night?" Fitz asked Olivia as he sat next to her in their bed. She ignored him and continued to read the magazine she had.

"C'mon Olivia."

She closed the magazine and put it down on the other side of her. She looked him in the eyes. "No I', not mad." she lied.

"You're lying. It's written all over your face, come here." He said pulling her to him to kiss her. He hoped that maybe it put her in a better mood.

"Fitz, no." She said trying to get out of his embrace.

"C'mon, it's okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter

"Fitz, I said no." She was becoming more anxious now and her heart began beating fastly.

"Liv, it's fine." He said as he continued to pressure her

"Fitz, I SAID NO GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as she pushed him off. Fitz just continued to gaze at her with a confused look on his face. "Fine, I'll go sleep on the couch." He exasperated as he grabbed a pillow and left the room.

_**Flashback – Palace Nightclub, Washington DC, 7th of June 22:37pm, 10 years ago**_

"_You see? I told you we'd get in without any trouble." She told her best friends Abby and Stephen at the bar before ordering more drinks for the night."_

_Abby just stared at her annoyed. "Who made these anyway? How did you get them?"_

"_A friend, I know someone." Olivia said with a smirk_

"_This someone wouldn't happen to be that rich kid would it?" Abby enquired_

"_That rich kid, will be meeting us later, so you better keep a lid on it." _

_Abby just rolled her eyes and took a sip of drink before acknowledging Olivia again._

"_Maybe you should slow down, you already started drinking at home."_

"_This is why you'll never get laid Abigail, you're a bore! We're at a club! We're supposed to drink! Here you go Stevie!" She said handing him a bottle of beer happily._

"_Thanks Liv." He thanked raising the bottle._

_In the distance, Olivia noticed a young girl from school that Stephen had been interested in for a while. "Oh my God, don't look now but Georgia is behind you."_

_Stephen almost chocked on his drink. "Where?" He asked vigorously turning his head in search for her. _

"_The one talking to the girl in the red dress." Abby answered._

"_Go and talk to her!" Olivia encouraged_

"_I don't know. She came here with her friends, It would be rude to just.."_

_Abby cut him off. "Dude! Just go already, jheeze." She demanded taking the drink out of his hand and ushering him towards the crowd. He walked away, leaving Abby and Olivia alone. "Well Abs, I guess it's just you and me, haha!" Olivia said laughingly putting her arm around her neck and kissing her cheek. _

_Olivia's current behaviour just confirmed what Abby already knew, that tonight was going to be a very eventful night but she decided to dis-acknowledge Olivia's current drunkenness, for now._

_The night had got a little wilder and to Abby's surprise, she was enjoying herself, once she got a few more drinks in her system, it had allowed her to loosen up a little, but the enjoyment slowly regressed when Olivia and Abby had situated themselves with a group of older and powerful DC men in the VIP section. Abby was reluctant at first about joining them but Olivia managed to convince her to do so. _

_She was surprised their age didn't seem to bother these men at first and then she realised it wouldn't be any concern with them being in a nightclub to begin with. Olivia was sitting next to a man who seemed take a great interest in her as he was rubbing her back and laughing along with her whilst Abby sat there awkwardly trying to ignore the attention she was receiving from his peers._

"_So, you girls seem fun." The dark haired man said to Olivia as he placed his hand on Olivia's thigh. Olivia just laughed it off before helping her self to more of the champagne that was sat on the table in front of her. _

"_We seem fun? Well that's a first." She said as she took a sip and looked over at Abby to try and get her to respond too but Abby just rolled her eyes at her, clearly indicating that she wasn't enjoying herself at all. _

_As Olivia turned her eyes from Abby, she noticed Fitz coming towards them in the distance. When he approached the table, he gave Olivia a little smirk, knowing damn well what she was up to with these men. He decided screw things up for her._

"_Hey Liv!I didn't get a chance to tell you before but thanks so much for that list of notes on the final English assignment, I don't know how I would have graduated without it"_

_Olivia looked at him stunned with her eyes wide open, pissed off about what he was doing. She moved her hands to her neck, doing a cut off gesture for him to shut up._

"_...Homework?" The dark haired man rhetorically asked with a stunned look on his face after almost choking on his drink and hitting his chest. "How old are you?" He asked looking at her._

_Olivia slowly turned her head towards him and gave a nervous laugh. "Ha, uhm..well...excuse me!" She said before grabbing Abby's hand and walking away nervously, mortified about what just happened. Fitz followed behind them laughing a little to himself._

"_I told you we'd get caught." Abby said to Olivia removing her arm out of her hand._

"_Oh shut up Abby!" Olivia snapped back. _

"_Whatever, I'm going to find Stephen." Abby said before walking off into the busy crowds. Olivia then turned around and saw Fitz coming up towards her with a smirk on his face._

"_Why the fuck did you that?!" She yelled at Fitz before leaning against the bar to order another drink. "Same again please." She told the bartender walking by._

"_I just thought it was funny, and don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked her as he leaned up against the bar too. _

"_Had, it's over," She said sternly before gulping her drink in one go._

"_Oh, and why's that?"_

"_That's none of your business. Just because you sold me fake ID's to get in here, it doesn't make us BFF's." She said to him. _

"_Alright, calm down, I get it." He responded holding up his arms in defence. Olivia just rolled her eyes at him and started looking through the crowd for Abby. _

_In the middle of this, Olivia noticed Melody Grant, otherwise known as Mellie, a constant thorn in her side since the beginning of high school. She instantly sighed at the sighting of her because Mellie got on her last nerve. She was selfish, entitled, stuck up and the school bitch. And their constant rivalry only started over Mellie stepping on her sneakers. She saw Mellie walking over towards her and Fitz and rolled her eyes thinking to herself about how desperate this woman was. _

"_Well, didn't think I'd see you here tonight." Mellie said as she stood by Fitz and stroked his arm. She then turned her head towards Olivia who he was stood next to and who gave her a snide smile before side eyeing her. "And I didn't realise it was bring a skank night either." She told him, referring to Olivia._

_Olivia gave her an unamused laugh as Mellie continued to stare at her with a smirk on her face waiting for Olivia's reaction but Olivia knew exactly what the bitch wanted and she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction._

"_Oh darn, it is? I wish somebody would have told me that because then I would have invited your mother." She snapped back to Mellie. _

_Mellie then angrily rested her arm on the bar trying to think of a witty comeback."Well clubs aren't really her scene, she doesn't like to drink a lot and throw herself at any random man in sight. Now your mother on the other hand, hmm. It would explain where you get your antics from, it must be faulty genes, no wonder your father left the family home. It must've took a lot for him to stomach life with a narcissistic alcoholic wife and trashy trainwreck for a daughter."_

_Before Mellie even knew it, a hard hand came reaching for her face and hit her cheek with such impact it felt like it was on fire. She could literally feel the bruise forming and had no doubt the deep red mark would show up onto her face in minutes. She gently touched her cheek still in shock at what Olivia had just done and the minute she brought her eyes back up to Olivia's face, every nerve in her body was on fire and she just saw red. _

"_YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" She screamed as she put her arms out forward in fighting mode to attack Olivia but Fitz got in the middle of the both of them to try and stop her hands from actually touching Olivia. However, Olivia wasn't backing down either as she went for Mellie in the same moment and tried to fight her hands off. The both of them just found themselves flailing their arms, trying to get a few hits on each other with Fitz' shoulder in the way. When Mellie realised she wouldn't be able to reach Olivia the way she wanted, to actually do some damage with Fitz stood on her way and holding her back, she then reached for a glass of drink to throw on her, luckily most of the liquid missed Olivia as she quickly moved to the side but she then returned the favour with another drink sitting on the bar and got Mellie perfectly. Mellie managed to remove herself from Fitz grasp and leaped at Olivia to grab her hair but Olivia managed to do the same and they then found themselves pulling and dragging each other until they moved further into the crowds._

_Fitz chased after her to try and stop them but he was stopped by a young male. "Are you sure you wanna get into that dude? And lose an eye?" He rhetorically asked Fitz. He knew the answer to that so he just sat back and watched._

"_Get the fuck off of me you crazy stuck up bitch!" Olivia yelled as she pulled onto Mellie's hair even harder. She knew this constant pulling and dragging was about to have her fall back onto her ass so when she felt she was about to, she pulled Mellie down with her. When they both hit the floor, Olivia rolled she and Mellie over to the left and she climbed on top of her but this time, she decided to grab hold of her neck and strangle her. Mellie was still trying to fight her off with her hands but it wasn't helping. This was when Fitz decided enough was enough and ran over to the both of them and pulled Olivia off of Mellie. _

_Mellie was able to sit back up with the help of a random club goer. She held onto her neck and started rubbing the area that was still sore, gasping for breath at the same time. "YOU SHOULD BE PUT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" She yelled at Olivia._

_In the midst of all of this, Abby had came running over and pushing through the crowds of people, after seeing the commotion from a distance and catching Olivia's face. "What the hell is going on? Liv?" She asked Fitz._

"_Nothing, mind your own business Gabby." He snapped at her whilst pulling Olivia over to the bathrooms. _

"_IT'S ABBY YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him as he disappeared into the crowds with Olivia. _

"_Who the fuck does she think she is to talk about my family like that?! I'm so angry I'm shaking, I can feel it in my bones." Olivia said strutting up and down in the bathroom on the brink of tears._

"_Meow! I knew you were a little feisty but I didn't know you were the fighting kind." Fitz told her_

"_Just shut up and get out of my face. Why are you in here anyway? This is the ladies bathroom!" She snapped._

"_Look, you're stressed and upset, it happens to the best of us, maybe you just need something to take the edge off." He held up a small bag of pills and at first, Olivia didn't notice what they were but at a closer glance, she realised exactly what they were. _

"_Is that..." _

"_PCP? Angel dust? Peace pills? Yeah, whatever word strikes your fancy."_

_Fitz raised his eyebrows at her and leaned up against the sink they stood in front of. She continued to stare at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face. She couldn't believe he was actually offering her drugs but even worse, she was considering taking them from him._

"_And the best part is, they're free of charge. Enjoy your night, you'll thank me later." He then left, leaving the pills next to Olivia on the sink counter. She picked them up to take a closer look at them but was interrupted by someone entering the bathroom._

"_Hey Liv, are you in here? I saw..."_

_She put the pills back down immediately when she saw Abby enter. Abby just stared at her with a blank face, not saying anything until she realised what they were. _

"_Liv, that better not be what I think it is."_

"_And if it is then so what? You going to tell me not to take them? Did you become my mother over night?"_

_Abby angrily strolled over and snatched the pills off of the table but Olivia got a hold of them too. They both fought over it but Abby was just too strong for Olivia and got the whole packet back in her hands and entered a cubicle to flush it down the the toilet, every pill, one by one._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" Olivia screamed out as knelt down by the toilet watching the flush movement._

"_Look, Liv, I know you've had a rough time lately, with your parents and everything, but this shit is unacceptable. Pills? Really? Throwing yourself at those men? Fighting?! I know Mellie's a cunt but Jesus Christ, this isn't you."_

_Olivia looked at her with tears in her eyes and furrowed her brows. "You know nothing Abby, okay? And guess what? Tonight, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want to do. I'm gonna get drunk and I'm dance like an slut and I'm gonna get off with as many guys as I can. If you wanna join me then that's fine, but if you don't, then stay the hell out of my way!" She stormed out of the bathroom, budging Abby on the way out._

_Abby's only response to this was a light shake of her head. Olivia had got on her last nerve that night but she was still her best friend and she couldn't sit back and let Olivia spiral out of control, so she made a phone call. _

"_Hello?...Yeah, it's me...Look, I know what happened between you guys but please?...She needs your help."_

_Olivia had found herself back at the bar ordering more drinks. She downed multiple shots and started conversation with kind strangers at the bar and the men that would approach her but only one had really caught her attention. He was 6'2', had dark almost black hair, small blue eyes and a goatee. He held a small glass half full with what seemed to be scotch in his right hand and had been watching Olivia closely from the end of the bar with a small flirty smirk on his face. When Olivia first noticed this, she returned the gesture and the both of them continued to sneak glances at each other for a while. _

_About 30 minutes later, Olivia's fun was about to be interrupted. Jake had turned up to the club hoping to help her with the issues she was currently facing. He was having difficulty finding her but when he had moved through the crowds and gotten closer to the bar, he heard a familiar laugh. _

"_Ha, ha. Oh really do you now?" He heard her say to the two men stood by her when he walked closely to her._

"_I could show you better than I could tell you." One of the men told her referring to a sexual act._

_Whilst laughing, Olivia caught Jake coming her way at the corner of her eye."Jesus Christ." she muttered under her breath before turning her head and taking another sip of her many drinks. _

"_Get lost, now" Jake told the two men menacingly hoping to intimidate them because right then, he meant business. He had a younger sister, who more than often attracted inappropriate male attraction so he had dealt with these kinds of men before and was pretty use to it._

"_C'mon Olivia, lets go." He told her soundly before he softly placed his hand on her arm to escort out._

"_Get off of me!" She yelled removing her arm out of his. Jakes only response was a small sigh. _

"_Liv, I'm just trying to..."_

"_Trying to what Jake?!" She snapped cutting him off. "Fix me? Help me?! Well guess what? I don't need your help. I don't tonight and I didn't last month. What part of leave me alone, we're over, do you not understand? You what else I don't need? You! I could get any man in this club at the click of my fingers." She rambled_

_Recently, Jake had felt so lost without her. When she started spiralling out of control, she childishly ended things with him because he was "annoying and controlling" but all he had been doing for the past few weeks was look out for her because he was genuinely worried about her. He loved the bones of her and it hurt him seeing her like this so he was going to help her whether she wanted him to or not. _

"_Abby told me about the drugs."_

"_Yeah, of course she did because she can't mind her own business!"_

"_Olivia, listen to me. I know you're hurt but do you know how reckless and dangerous that is? God knows what's in that stuff, that asshole probably laces it with all kinds of chemicals and substances for all you know!"_

"_Just leave Jake!." She yelled ignoring his plea. She removed her arm from his drunkenly strolled sloppily over to the gentlemen in the blue shirt._

"_Hey!" she said to him getting his attention. You were taking too long to approach me so I thought I'd just approach you." she slurred. The gentlemen gave her a seductive smirk before raising up off of his chair._

"_And I'm glad you did, because this place is getting a little crowded."_

"_It is?" Olivia asked turning her head and looking around._

"_Yeah it is. So what do you say we get out of here. I know of a classier place uptown, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He suggested as he rested his hand on her lower back, above her rear end._

_Olivia thought about it for a moment. "You know what, yeah, let's go."_

_The mysterious gentleman kept his hand on a slightly inebriated Olivia's back and started to lead her out of the club through the busy crowds. They made it outside **and** the gentleman was feeling quite pleased with himself. The large grin on his face made that very evident. _

_Walking down the concrete stairs in front of the club proved to be a little more difficult for a tipsy Olivia but she managed. The gentleman kept a tight grip on her as he began to lead her away. _

"_So what's your name?" Olivia asked him._

_He hesitated for a second trying to think of a name to fool Olivia with. "Uhm, it's..Jonathan. And might I ask what yours..."_

_He was suddenly stopped when Olivia held her hand up to his chest._

"_Hang on a minute." She said in a disorientated way as she struggled to get the words out._

"_What's the matter?" _

"_I don't feel so good. Just..." She quickly ran over to a trash can a few yards in front of them holding her abdominal area and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. The "Jonathan" looked over at her in slight disgust but it wasn't going to stop him from doing what he had planned for the night from the moment he saw Olivia in the club. _

_Olivia wiped her mouth and breathed heavily trying to get herself together before walking back over to the man. _

"_So, where were we?" She asked seductively, getting a smirk in return from "Jonathan. _

"_Where's your car?" She asked him innocently_

"_Let's just keep walking." He answered gesturing to the end of the street. He then placed his hand back onto the shoal of her back. _

_They were quite a few hundred yards away from the club and the loud blaring music that Olivia could hear gradually began to fade. The 6 inch heels she chose to wore, the dancing earlier that night and all the walking began to take a toll on her feet and the pain and boredom made her more agitated."We've been walking for a while, where the hell are you parked?" _

_'Jonathan' continued to ignore her._

"_Hello? I asked you a question." Olivia told him. He took a short pause before answering. "Who said anything about a car?"_

"_So then how the hell are we getting there? Because I don't have a bus ticket."_

_The both of them then came to an alley nearby and suddenly, Olivia's strong gut feeling told her something wasn't right._

"_You don't have a car nearby do you?" She asked with a shaky voice. Her heart suddenly began to race and she felt her stomach tie to knots, she had an idea of what this man had planned for the night and she was going to do everything in her power to avoid it._

_She tried to make a run for it but her grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping both of his hands around her waist tightly._

"_HELP!" Olivia screamed before he put his hand over her mouth which muffled her continued screams and cries for help. He was still dragging her down the alleyway and she kicked her legs out desperately._

_Olivia moved her hands up towards her mouth where his hands were to pull away but he was just too strong for her. Her tears were streaming down her face hard and soon enough her sight became too blurry to see anything clearly because she couldn't believe what was happening to her._

_He pulled her up ans slammed her into the wall. Him having to move his hand from her mouth again gave her a chance to scream for help again but it didn't seem to be helping as nobody seemed to be around and he begun to unzip his trousers. _

_Out of nowhere, a young man came and tackled Jonathan to the ground in a rage, which stunned Olivia at first and then she managed to catch a better glimpse through her tears and noticed it was Jake. _

_Jake had him pinned to the floor and he stayed on top of him and started to viciously pummel his face in. he gave him multiple blows to the cheek, nose and mouth, bruising him and leaving him bloodied and Jake still though it wasn't enough to teach him a lesson. Throughout it, Olivia was pleading for him to stop but he paid no mind and continued to punch the man to point of him being completely unrecognisable. _

"_JAKE, STOP IT PLEASE!" Olivia screamed with tears in her eyes as she stood there trembling, her left hand pulling down onto her dress and her right hand holding her jacket together. _

_It was this plea that had Jake think twice about what he was doing. He removed his fists from Jonathan's face and grabbed him by the collar instead. He looked him straight into the eye and saying "If I see you in town or you ever go near her again, I'll kill you. And that's a promise." He said in a sinister way gritting his teeth in anger. He threw him back down to the ground and walked away, not before giving Jonathan a swift hard kick to balls. _

_This made him feel quite proud of himself. He then slowly walked over to a frightened, trembling and very vulnerable Olivia, who was holding her disheveled clothing together and glaring at Jonathan with teary eyes as he continued to moan in pain. _

_Jake knew sudden movements at that moment could harm her, so he took it slow when approaching her._

"_Hey, it's okay, c'mon." He said ushering for her to move in closer to him. Once she did, he took off his jacket and slowly placed it around her shoulders as he figured she was probably cold. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and held onto her tightly, making her feel as safe and secure as possible. "Shh, shh. I'm here now, it' okay no one's going to hurt you." He told her to calm her crying as she laid her head onto his shoulder. He slowly walked her over to his car and drove her home. _

**A/N: Sad news for those still reading, I might just stop all of my stories all together, because it doesn't seem like I'm getting any views and reviews at all. No one seems interested so why bother? I just wanted to give you all a heads up if I go through with quitting them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 7**

**A/N: You may or may not notice that this chapter is a chapter I already uploaded before I made the changes to this story. It remains the same because this chapter has no impact on the updated version of my story. **

Olivia sat at her dressing table wearing her silk robe and navy camisole with her mirror opposite her, she was getting ready to go to the house-warming get together that Jake had invited her to earlier that week. Right now she was on her lonesome as Fitz had decided not to go with her all of a sudden and work from his office since they were still in a bit of a rough patch. She desperately wished he was going with her though.

She took hold of her make up brush, dipped it into her powder and looked back up her mirror only to be disappointed at what she saw staring back at her. She couldn't help but notice just how worn down she looked. She had heavy bags underneath her eyes that just couldn't go unnoticed, no matter how much concealer she used. More wrinkles had also suddenly emerged which shocked her because she was never one to age very quickly. She thought this was probably the effect of the married and mundane lifestyle finally taking it's toll and sucking the life and light out of her.

She proceeded with her make up brush anyway, trying her hardest to cover up wrinkles, blemishes and anything else she didn't like seeing. Next was her mascara, probably her favourite piece of make up to wear as they would make her eyes pop and that was kind of a necessity right now. She pulled the wand out of the tube and brought herself closer to her mirror with the wand held in her hand above her right eye, with her mouth open focusing on her lashes and trying not to poke herself in the eye. She finished the job with about 5 strokes and moved onto her left. Lipstick was next. She couldn't decide on red or pink. She felt that pink enhanced her lips more and looked more natural but she also felt Red made her feel more confident and sexy and lord knows she needed to feel that way right now. However, she decided on pink. She was already going to stick out like a sore thumb probably being the only person there without a plus one and she didn't want to bring any more attention to herself. She was proud of what she saw staring back at her, she felt pretty for the first time in ages.

Once she was done with her make up, she moved on to her outfit. She wanted to wear something comfortable but she also wanted to look formal. She continued to dig through her closet, moving her dresses along the rack trying to find the perfect one. She decided to settle on a white peplum dress with a back zip. After all, white was her colour and it was what she felt comfortable and confident in. She pulled out a pair of simple 3 inch black pumps and placed them on her feet. She got up and looked in the mirror. She felt good, she looked good and she was excited for the gathering but more importantly, to see Jake. She really wanted to meet his fiancé too, just to suss her out and see what her infamous gut said about her. Would she be a white hat, would she be totally corrupt. Well, it wasn't Olivia's business to begin with and she knew this but she still wanted to know what kind of woman Jake was letting into his life because she still cared about him deeply, maybe a little too much.

After a slightly stressful journey of messed up directions from a crappy sat navigation system and unexpected traffic, she finally reached her destination. Jake lived on the other side of town which is partly why she struggled.

She pulled up at a small bungalow home with a white picket fence and a few flowers in the front. It looked peaceful. She never pictured Jake living in a home like this, he didn't really seem like he could tolerate the suburban lifestyle. She exited the car and walked along the path to the front door. She stepped up and knocked the door twice because she didn't want to seem rude. She smoothed out her dress and flattened her hair trying to look her best before Jake reached the door and she entered his home.

She heard a laugh from behind the door and she recognised it as Jake's. Her nerves got a little worse but she tried to put them to the back of her mind. He opened the door and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey, you made it." He said as her brought her in for a hug. Olivia was a little stunned by this but she didn't mind as she always felt comfortable around him.

"Yeah I did. Fitz would have came but something came up." She answered

"It's okay, I'm glad you made it." Jake answered before placing his arm over her shoulders and walking her into the living room.

"There's not a lot of people here, I was expecting more." She mentioned when she walked into the room to not find many people

"Rebecca and I just wanted a quiet but fun gathering so we didn't invite many folks." Jake responded.

She looked up at him with the mention of Rebecca's name

"So, guess what?" Jake told her as he leaned upon a cabinet

"What?" Olivia mimicked as she followed what he did.

"There's a wine store just on the outskirts of town." He told her

"Oh really?" She asked rhetorically

"And.." He turned around and pulled out two bottles of Dubellay

Olivia took one of the bottles in her hand and held it up. She had always had a thing for wine, her obsession with the beverage was probably the only good thing she inherited from her parents. Since she was a teen, she'd always want to taste a bottle of the very rare DuBellay, there weren't many bottles in the world but back in college one day when she was having one of her bad days, Jake managed to track some down for her to cheer her up. She thought it was very considerate of him to even find some right now and it just remind her of how sweet he could be.

"Wow, you found these? Just for me? That's really sweet of you, thank you." Olivia said with a large smile on her face. Jake gave her a faint smile back. They were staring at each other for a little longer than expected and were interrupted by a woman who had walked over.

"Babe? You okay?" She asked Jake as she stroked his arm

He snapped out of his daze with Olivia and answered her.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm good." He responded before giving her a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Uhm, Olivia, this is my fiancé Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Olivia." He paused for a second. He wasn't sure who to introduce her as. "...A really great friend of mine, probably the best I ever had." He said.

Rebecca pulled her arms out and brought Olivia in for a hug. She seemed like a genuine and polite young woman but Olivia couldn't really trust her gut when it came to her.

"It is so nice to meet you!" Rebecca said with excitement.

"Likewise." Olivia responded. For some reason, she couldn't quite trust her gut when it came to Rebecca but she just decided to let it go and tolerate her in the mean time.

Hours went on and the party was in full swing. Jake had a good time and Olivia enjoyed herself more than she thought she would. After it ended and all the guest had left, Olivia offered to stay behind and help Jake and Rebecca clear up.

"Where should I put this?" She asked walking over to Jake with a misplaced ornament in her hand. It seemed valuable so she didn't want to just place it anywhere.

"Oh, just on that shelf over there over the fireplace." Jake responded pointing over to the fireplace

Olivia placed it where he asked. She then picked up a photo frame of Jake and his mother. She was sitting on a porch with Jake in her lap and he had a teddy bear in his possession. He couldn't have been older than 8.

"This is a cute picture. I remember this bear, and how you spent an entire afternoon crying because you thought you lost it." She said with a light laugh.

Jake walked over to her and slowly removed it from her hand. "Yeah, it is." He sadly mumbled under his breath.

"So will she be visiting soon? I'd love to see her, it's been so long." Olivia asked him, referring to his mother

Jake just glared at her with a sad look in his eyes. He cleared his throat before he opened his mouth to speak.

"She died of cancer, about a year ago." Jake sadly answered with teary eyes.

Olivia's mouth fell open and her eyes began to tear up. She then covered her mouth with her hand. "It came back? I'm so sorry, I didn't.."

She was then cut off by him. "No, don't be. You didn't know and it was for the best. You remember how bad it was 15 years ago right? But she still fought it and then it returned 2 years ago, and she just couldn't do it any more, she just couldn't fight it, it was destroying her no matter how hard she tried.

She slowly took strides over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder and began to rub it slowly. "I wish I could've been at the funeral. She was like a second mother to me. Well, my fath..." She was cut off by Rebecca standing in the hallway.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Rebecca joked

Olivia snapped out of her focus on Jake. "Uhm, no, no you weren't." she said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Well, thank you so much for your help but we can take it from here." Rebecca told her in an almost snarky tone

"You're welcome, it's no problem. I should get going anyway, it's getting late." Olivia said as she gathered her things together and walked towards the front door. "So, I guess, I'll see you around?" Olivia said to Jake.

"What were you going to say to me." He quietly asked her

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He responded with a smile


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 8**

**A/N: Okay, I'm an asshole. I should have uploaded this chapter over a month ago, considering the fact that 85% of it was already written then but my stories totally slipped my mind. Enjoy this chapter. **

_**Flashback- The Pope family household – Saturday morning, one week later, 14th June 10:04am, 10 years ago.**_

_It was about 10:00 in the morning. Olivia had gotten in late last night after another joyful night at a local nightclub and she was more hungover than ever. She had a constant pounding in her head and she had already emptied the contents of her stomach twice. _

_She changed out of her outfit from last night and put on one of her large sports t-shirts, a pair of black shorts and her lilac dressing gown. She staggered down her stairs with her hand on her head as she still had a ridiculous headache, but she stepped on her purse on the way down and the metal stud pressed into her foot, causing her to hop down the last few and holding her foot yelping in pain._

_When the pain in her foot had subsided, she then staggered into her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. After pouring out her coffee, she entered her living room to find her mother passed out on the couch in the clothing she was wearing yesterday. Olivia just stared at her in disgust and shook her head. She took another sip of her coffee and walked back into her kitchen to finish up as she couldn't stomach the sight of her mother any longer but on her way there, she heard a knock on her door._

_She sighed wondering who on earth could be here this early. "Just a minute!" She yelled out. When she actually opened the door, she was shocked and also annoyed to see who it was. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped in a groggily voice since she was still tired_

"_I can't visit my daughter now without having some kind of agenda? Maybe I actually wanted to see how you and your mother are doing on this fine Saturday morning, did you think about that?"_

"_You had years to do that. And I thought I was clear when you came by last week, just because you're in town, doesn't mean you can come by as you please because nobody here can stomach you!" _

"_Well you're mother might feel differently."_

"_What?" _

_Maya then came up behind her. "Eli." She greeted when she noticed him at the door. _

"_Maya." He replied. "And you can call me Rowan, you know." The both of them continued to stare at each other whilst their daughter gave the both of the daggers which they just ignored._

"_What? You're not coming in?" Maya rudely asked him._

"_I would, but it seems our daughter doesn't want me to."_

"_Well I don't either."_

"_Oh come on! Don't be like that Maya."_

_Maya eventually caved in and moved the side to allow Eli to pass, pulling Olivia to the side with her._

"_Mom? What the hell? What you doing?" Olivia angrily asked_

"_Take that damn base out of your voice when you're talking to me!" Maya scowled as she squeezed Olivia's arm tightly._

"_Let go of me!" Olivia demanded through her teeth_

"_No you listen to me" Maya said to her before pointing her finger in her daughters face. Olivia tried to fight her mother off as her the arm her mother was squeezing began to hurt but she was having no luck. Olivia then made the mistake of trying to do the unthinkable and slap Maya, but she caught her daughters hand right before it hit her face._

"_Uh huh Livvie. You really wanna got there? You really wanna try me today?" She rhetorically asked in a snide way. She then let go of her daughter, giving her a slight shove into the wall and Olivia walked off to the kitchen, budging her father on the way. _

"_Well at least she didn't have a drink in her hand." Rowan said trying to lighten the mood, referring to the last time he showed up at the door unexpectedly, in which Olivia took to throwing her drink in his face with no remorse and angrily storming off. _

_She came back downstairs after a shower, fully dressed in a thick grey sweater, black leggings and with her hair tied up in a bun 25 minutes later to find her parents arguing in the living room, she figured they were probably arguing about how much of deadbeat he is. She didn't have a strong idea on what but all she knew then is that she wanted it to stop and for them to shut up. _

_She came into the living room to find them at each others throats and stared at them in anger before finally deciding to speak._

"_Mom.." She uttered, but due to the yelling and arguing she was currently doing with Rowan, Maya paid no attention to her._

"_MOM!" Olivia finally yelled, and Maya actually listened and turned her head to look at her daughter, along with Rowan. "Could you give me and Dad a moment please?" She pleaded._

"_Why?" Maya rudely demanded._

"_Mom...please." Olivia begged. Maya eventually gave in and decided to leave the room on Olivia's orders. She gave them both another look at the door frame before walking into the kitchen, probably for a drink._

_Olivia gave her father a stern look before breaking the awkward silence._

"_I'm going to ask this once and I want a straight answer." She told him._

"_Okay Olivia, shoot."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see you, and your mother."_

"_Hmm, really? Because I remember you saying something similar when I was 10 and then bailing and you did the same thing when I was 13 and let's not get me started on all of the other times. So, I'm going to start again, what are you doing here? And give me a straight answer because I'm over the bullshit."_

"_You better watch your mouth young lady, I'm still your father..."_

"_NO, NO! You are not my father! So don't start with all of that or use that excuse! You are just some deadbeat that knocked my Mom up and left her holding the baby." She yelled in an upset tone. _

"_You're upset, I should come back later." Rowan said as he slowly walked out of the room, but Olivia stopped him. _

"_Hang on." She said before walking over to him. "I can't keep doing this, and neither can Mom, and every time you come by and walk out of our lives again, she takes it out on me in ways you can't even imagine." Olivia continued trying hard to hold in the cry, but Rowan could hear it through her trembly voice. "So, I'm going to give you an ultimatum; You stay completely, 100% from this day forward, or you walk out of our lives right now, right this second and you never, ever come back. I don't care what the circumstances are, If you do so, we never want to see you again, you stay away from us, you never contact us, ever. What's it going to be?"_

_The two had a brief stare off, with his huge glaring eyes and Olivia's tear filled eyes and the it happened, the one thing Olivia was dreading, everything she ever thought about her father was confirmed in that moment when he walked out of the door, that he never really cared for her or her mother. _


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hello guys! I apologise for the unannounced hiatus. I desperately needed to take some time off to focus on university assignments and my exams. I've also been going through some very personal family issues and I'm kind of in a dark place right now, which has contributed to the long wait. Well, with that being said, let's get into the chapter. In this chapter, we'll get to meet Fitz' parents, and things get a little heated. Enjoy!**

Olivia stepped out of her walk in closet wearing a black full skirt dress, her favourite plain black Tom Ford heels and attaching her bracelet to her wrist.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Olivia rhetorically asked Fitz as she got ready for dinner with him and his parents.

"Because, I said we'd make an effort and they're my parents, your mother and father in law and..." Fitz turned around to face her. "And why are you wearing black?" He asked her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Because black is depressing and I don't like your mother and since that's exactly how she makes me feel I just figured it makes perfect sense."

"When are you going to stop acting so petulant when it comes to her?" Fitz asked as he placed his shoes on

"When she stops treating me like crap." She replied

"Oh grow up! She does not treat you like crap."

"Have you paid attention to any of our visits with her throughout our relationship or are you an idiot? Sorry, that was a trick question, we already know the answer to that!" Olivia snapped

Fitz just rolled his eyes at her snappy response. "Well I must've been to marry you." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Olivia said as she heard something come out of his mouth

Fitz quickly turned his head and tried to come up with a response as he didn't think she would hear him.

"Uhm...I said...How does she treat you like crap?" He nervously asked turning back around to button his shirt.

"She's constantly making snide remarks about me, or my family or how I was raised and she's a low-key racist." Olivia snapped back.

"Now you're being ridiculous! How is she racist?" Fitz asked as he fixed his watch.

"Then explain all the times she's said to me, 'Olivia, you're quite well spoken, I'm surprised' or 'You look so much prettier when your hair's straight.' I'm sick of her crap and I'm telling you from now, if she starts with me tonight, I won't be responsible for my actions." Olivia made clear. She quickly fixed her dress and Fitz finally tied his shoes and they both made their way downstairs. Halfway down, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh, they're early." Olivia sighed as she looked at her watch. Fitz walked to the door to welcome his parents.

There they were stood in front of him in the doorway, his mother Virginia Grant and his father Fitzgerald Grant Sr, otherwise known as Big Gerry. Virginia was dressed **in** a black low cut silk blazer, a green cotton back zip dress, a black Prada purse, dark green heels and a black sun hat with a white ribbon around it. She was always dressed head to toe in the best, always wearing the freshest items from the top designers such as Prada and Versace. That was about the only thing Olivia respected about her and she actually aspired to be in a position to wear that clothing one day.

His father, Gerry was dressed in a dark beige suit with a blue tie, something that Fitz would likely wear. She could see where her husband got his "fashion sense" from.

"Darling!" Fitz' mother said gracefully as she reached her hand out to her sons cheek to kiss him. Fitz was her whole world. She had spoilt him from the day he was born and still treated him like a child to this very day. She was a typical overprotective mother for her son. Every girlfriend Fitz had ever had she took an instant disliking to because in her eyes, any women that was after him clearly wasn't genuine and she felt no woman was good enough for her baby.

"Hello Mother." Fitz answered returning the kiss

"Son, how are you?" Gerry asked giving his only son a typical manly hug. Olivia stood on the stairs in the back just watching them awkwardly and waiting for them to notice her.

Virginia glanced over at Olivia and gave her a brief smile. "Olivia, dear." She said to her.

Olivia just gave her quick smile a put her face back to normal. "Virginia." She gritted through her teeth.

Virginia caught Olivia by surprise when she walked past her son to give a Olivia a hug. Olivia returned it awkwardly.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Virginia asked.

"Uhm, no, it's the same was it's always been. The same way that you've ridiculed."

"Oh, you're hilarious dear. And thank you for inviting us over."

"Oh I didn't, this dinner was all Fitz' idea."

"Oh was it."

Fitz could sense things getting awkward so he quickly tried to usher everybody into the dining room.

"Uhm, Mom, Dad, honey, we should go and sit. Shall we?" He suggested as he moved his hand in the direction of the dining room.

"Yes Fitzgerald, lets." Virginia answered as she walked in the direction of Fitz' hand with her husband shortly on her trail.

Fitz followed behind them right before putting his arm around Olivia's shoulder and she just rolled her eyes.

They took their seats at the dinner table and prepared for their evening, which was bound to be full of drama.

Virginia rested her napkin on her lap before speaking. "So, Olivia, what have you cooked for us tonight."

Olivia snidely looked over at Virginia, trying not to make her annoyance with her mother in law more evident. Virginia would always ask snide questions like this so she could jump at the chance to insult Olivia and her "wifely duties" or just insult her anyway, and Olivia would at times voice her displeasure, but she wasn't going to give Virginia the satisfaction, not tonight, so she kept her composure.

Olivia gave her a coy smile before speaking. "Uhm, no actually Virginia. I hired a chef, I was busy with other wifely duties to cook." She said the last part with air quotes. Fitz and Gerry both took sips of their drinks as they knew it was going to be a long night.

He quickly spoke up wanting to change the subject. "So Dad, how's the new office treating you?"

"Good, it's good. The people of Virginia love their new Congressman, and if I'm being honest, that's all I care about."

Virginia jumped into the conversation "You should have been there at the celebration party dear. Why couldn't you come again Fitz?" She asked. She knew exactly why Fitz couldn't come. The same night, Olivia had a little drunken accident. She had been partying with an old friend who came into town and fell down the stairs and injured her arm. Virginia just wanted to insult Olivia, which is why she brought it up.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember, you were at the hospital with Olivia because of her accident. Sorry we never called to see how you were." Virginia continued.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something, but she took a deep breath, realised it wasn't worth it, and thought it would be better to play Virginia at her own game instead.

She gave Virginia a snide smile and took another sip of her wine. "Oh it's okay Virginia." She said putting her wine down. "It was my own silly fault. I mean, I do like to party, and have a good time. Maybe whilst you're here you should come with me one night"

"Oh, I don't think nightclubs are really my scene." Virginia replied

"Are you sure? Women usually get a discount, so there's probably an even better discount for pensioners over 70." Olivia finished.

The snide remark about Virginia's ageing looks made Fitz choke on his drink in shock.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable bringing your mother, we all know she likes to drink and have a good time, especially with alcohol and men."

Olivia stopped drinking her drink and looked over at Virginia.

"Or maybe you could even get us in for free by sleeping with the bouncer. After all, sluttiness does run in the family." Virginia snapped. Suddenly before she knew it, Olivia's glass of wine was in her face and all over her outfit.

"Olivia what the hell?!" Fitz yelled. He stormed over to her to pull her into the kitchen to stop her doing anything else to his mother, but brought her to the bedroom instead.

"Mom, I am so sorry!" He told her as he escorted Olivia out of the dining room.

"Get of off me Fitz!" She screamed as she stormed into their bedroom almost slamming the door on Fitz as he followed behind her. She was in such a rage she began shaking and pacing up and down in the room

"That's it, I want her gone, I want her out of here!" Fitz just ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Fitz?!" Olivia shouted as she could tell he wasn't listening.

"I'm not going to kick her out, she's my mother. And besides, you shouldn't have thrown your drink at her, what were you thinking?!"

"Are you fucking serious?! Did you not hear what she said to me?!"

"Yes I heard, but do you really think dousing her in wine was the best solution?" He rhetorically asked her.

"Oh my God you agree her don't you? DON'T YOU?!" She yelled at him demanding an answer.

"I'm going back downstairs." He walked out of the room wanting to avoid more drama and left her sat on the bed disgusted. She looked over at the photo of her and Fitz that rested on their mantle piece and took off her shoe and threw it at the photo. She moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow to cry into. She hadn't been this hurt since her childhood. After a long cry, she gathered herself together and pulled out her phone to make a call to an old friend.

"Hello Jake?...Yeah, hey." She said before sniffling a little and wiping a tear from her eye. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow, you know to catch up...sure...12:00? The coffee shop?...oh don't worry about him, he'll be at the office, as usual...okay, I'll see you then."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 10**

**A/N: So the last chapter was very Olitz centric, so this chapter will feature Olivia and Jake and only Olivia and Jake. This chapter M rated. **

_**Flashback - Washington DC, Sunday morning, 22nd June 10:21am, 10 years ago.**_

_It was a DC summer Sunday afternoon. Olivia had woken that morning to the sun shining through her curtains and the light directly hitting her face. She had decided right then that she wanted to do something productive with her day instead of laying around the house, eating popcorn and watching trashy reality TV. The first thing she did that morning was enter her shower, blow dry her hair and grab her coat to walk over to Jake's house, he only lived at the end of the street and she enjoyed the many perks that came with having a boyfriend that lived so nearby. _

_Once she arrived, she rang the doorbell repeatedly, wanting him to hurry up and answer. When she heard him coming towards his door, she leaned up against the wall and held her hip with her other, pulling a seductive smile._

"_Hey." She told him as when he opened the door._

"_Liv.." He said giving her a kiss and moving aside to let her in. "You okay?" He asked her._

"_Yeah I'm good." She walked around the living room, peaking through each other room. _

"_Are you sure you're okay? Because I saw your dad a couple days ago when I was on my morning jog. Just figured your main concern was probably fixing whatever shit's going on there, before he walks out of your life again. If things get too much for you to handle, you can stay here for the summer. Its no big deal and my Mom will love having you." Jake sweetly offered._

"_Oh forget my screwed up family. In a few months I will officially be free." Olivia said with a smile."Your Mom and Emily aren't here are they?" She said looking around the place._

"_Uhm, no, my Mom's working an extra shift and Emily stayed at a friends last night."He answered. "And how come you're wearing that long coat and knee high boots? It's like 72 degrees out, are you sure you're okay?" He joked_

_A smirk came to Olivia's face when she heard this. She immediately turned around and continued to smile at Jake whilst untying her coat._

"_So I can do this." Her coat immediately dropped to the ground, exposing her completely naked body. She gave her boyfriend a seductive smile before resting against the back of the couch._

_Jake was completely spellbound. His jaw almost hit the floor. He stood there taking the sight of her all in, her long dark curls rested on her shoulders, her glowing brown skin, her smile that just screamed "take me here, now"_

"_Come here to me." She whispered continuing to stare at him seductively, and before she knew he was hoisting her up. She grabbed tightly onto his shoulders trying not to fall off and wrapped her legs around his waist. Theirs face's met and they began kissing animalistically, barely giving the other time to breathe. _

_Jake turned around with Olivia in his arms and began manoeuvre the both of them out of his living room and upstairs to his bedroom. At this point, he had already moved his kissing over to her neck and it caused her to moan seductively. He knew it was one of her sexual weaknesses. She could feel a pool developing in her centre as they moved. She continued to moan at the neck kisses all the way to the bedroom._

_He pretty much kicked his door open and laid Olivia down on her back on his desk moving his lamp, pens and papers off of it as he laid her there. He lowered himself to kiss her lips this time. Their mouths collided and Olivia felt her centre preparing itself and becoming getting wetter. She moved her hand up to Jake's face and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Their tongues entwined and the sound of Olivia's seductive moans in between breaths was slowly but surely hardening his member. _

_He held onto Olivia's back, slowly caressing her figure as he did, and brought Olivia back to sit up. They let go of each others faces and removed their mouths from one another and gave each other a soft and sweet smile, the type of smiles they only reserved for one another. _

_She lowered her hands, rubbing his abs along the way, down to his pajama pants and lowered them down to the floor, allowing him to step out of them. Whilst she did this, he watched where her hands moved to, getting very excited as she did. He then grabbed her by surprise, hoisted her up and slowly lowered onto his bed, slowly kissing down her body, from her breasts to her navel, in a teasing manor that almost drove her to the edge there and then. _

_He rose back up and looked down at her amazing naked body in complete awe, slowly taking in her beauty, how her skin glowed in the light, the spots he knew were special and sensitive to her. Jake pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over his desk chair. He slowly made his way back down to her, fully soaking in the sight of Olivia. The way she stared back at him with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes giving him a seductive look almost made him lose right there and then._

_When he reached her face, he slowly began kissing her lips, only to break the kiss and move onto her neck, and manoeuvre his hand further down to her centre of nerves. _

"_Ugh..." Was the first noise that came out of Olivia's mouth as Jake slowly worked his fingers up and down her soaked entrance. She closed her eyes and arched her in order for him to perform better and give her the full satisfaction he wanted. _

_He moved his lips down to her collarbone, another part of her body that was sensitive and then further down to her breast where he left light kisses around her hard nipple. _

_Olivia's back arched as he began to speed up his hand movements by her centre, softly circling the area as he knew it drove her wild._

_Jake raised her mouth form her heated body and sat up on his knees. He took his hands and softly moved them up her legs and pulled her into him, lining himself up with her entrance. Before he entered himself, he took a moment to really take in the sight of her, her smooth skin, her perfect body and her eyes filled with lust. _

_He took a hold of his member and slowly entered her, watching and smiling as she pulled an "o" face and arching her back so he could position himself better._

"_Ugh, don't stop." Olivia said as he hit his first stroke. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. She puckered her lips for him to meet them. They both got lost in their deep and lust filled kisses and it further enticed their senses. Jake created slow and long strokes, hitting her in all of the right places, making her moan more frequently, with the volume of her moans gradually increasing._

_He took his hands and smoothed them along her body right down to her hips before slowly lifting her to meet him face to face. With her legs and neck still wrapped around him, she sat up with him and was now face to face with him. She adjusted herself so she could feel him fully inside her since their position had changed. She slowly began to gyrate her hips backwards and forward, causing him to begin moaning, his moans got more frequent as she increased the movement of her hips._

_He decided to stimulate her further by going in to kiss her neck and left collarbone which he knew drove her wild._

"_Mmmh.." She let out as she continued to ride him. Between the kissing and the thrusting, Olivia was close to the edge._

"_Ung..." She breathed out as she felt the sensitivity and impact of each stroke run through her body. She could feel her climax coming and she changed her rhythm._

"_I'm close." She whispered into his ears as she increased her speed. Jake began to move rapidly with her too. As he pounded into her, she felt the rushes of ecstasy run through her and with one right hit from Jake, she hit her high. _

_Seconds later, followed suit himself, whilst still inside of her. _

_As she was coming down from her high, Jake rolled Olivia rolled over onto her back and gave her light pecks on her cheek. _

_He rolled back over onto his back as he came down from his high, right before Olivia snuggled into him and rested her head below his shoulder. He welcomed her by placing his arm around her and pulling her into him. _

"_Hmm, there isn't nothing better than morning sex." Olivia said to him with a smile as she ran her hand up and down his chest._

"_You got that right." Jake replied before kissing her forehead. _

_They both lay there, enjoying each others comfort. Jake was looking out of the window_

"_Look Liv..." He asked nervously as he wasn't sure how she'd react to this question. _

"_Mmm hmm." Olivia answered as she traced circles across his chest._

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Olivia stopped for a moment and considered telling him the truth about how she was really feeling. Despite the amazing sex she had just had, the issues with her parents, in particular her father, were still heavy on her mind and she honestly just wanted to everything in her power to forget about them, which was one of the main reasons for coming round to Jake's for sex, other than wanting see her boyfriend and get laid of course. _

_She didn't want to burden Jake any further with her family drama and she just wanted to enjoy the day with him and have it be drama free, so she decided to answer._

_She raised herself up, rested her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes."I'm fine. I promise." She lied._

_Jake was also looking into her eyes, and because of this, he knew she was lying. He knew her like the back of his hand and he could tell that her family drama was weighing heavy on her mind. But he also knew her well enough to know that her lying about it meant she didn't want to talk about it, so he respected her wishes and just gave a smile._

"_Okay." He then moved forward to give a kiss on the lips. She laid back down and he kept his arm around her and continued to enjoy the view of the girl he loved cuddled into her and the sun outside of his window. _


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I had no idea what I was doing, smut really isn't my strong suit.**

It was the morning after that drama filled dinner with Fitz' parents. Fitz was downstairs in the kitchen having an early breakfast with his mother whilst Olivia was getting ready for her day.

He and his mother were discussing the events of the night before.

"So I assume your father will be back sometime this afternoon. He said he just had to see his old friend Martin, or Michael, or somebody." Virginia told Fitz before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think you mean Morris." Fitz reminded her as he sat down.

"Ah yes, that's the one. Sorry dear, what were you saying again."

"I was saying, that you need to apologise to Olivia. You know? For last night?" Fitz suggested to her. She almost choked on her coffee and instantly looked at Fitz in disgust before putting the cup down, but not on the protective coaster, which forced Fitz to acknowledge this.

"Mom, the coaster is there for a reason!" He reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised as she picked the cup back up and placed it onto the coaster. "Never in a million years Fitzgerald. She childishly threw her drink all over me Fitz, on my Prada blazer, PRADA FITZGERALD!" She exaggerated

"What you said Mom, you went a little too far don't you think?" He rhetorically asked

"I certainly don't think so. Some people just can't handle the truth, is that my fault?" She answered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"For Gods sake Mom!" Fitz yelled as he pound his fist onto the table. Virginia glared at him in shock.

"I'm not in the mood for this childish behaviour." He stopped when he heard Olivia coming down the stairs. He leaned in closer to his mother and lowered his voice.

"Look, you're not the one that's getting an earful from her after you're gone, I am, so it doesn't matter if you mean it or not just please apologise." He pleaded.

Virginia narrowed her eyes at her son and gave in to his plea. "Fine." She said through her teeth.

Olivia walked into the dining room and walked straight past Virginia without even acknowledging her. She walked right over to Fitz.

"Morning." Olivia said to Fitz as she prepared her coffee.

After the argument they had last night, things were a little tense and awkward between them.

"Good Morning to you too." He said to her before giving her a brief kiss on her cheek to break the ice. "So when are we going to talk." He asked her, referring to the incident the night before.

"You know what Fitz, that's really not important to me right now. Mainly because, I'm over it. It's all water under the bridge and I just want to move on." She revealed.

Fitz was a little surprised by this revelation and was quite proud of her as she normally held grudges and would never let things go. He expected her to continue to have an attitude with his Mother during breakfast.

"Oh, well, that's good. By the way, my mother has something to say to you." He looked directly in his mothers direction and Virginia continued to narrow her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? What?" Olivia asked in a careless tone.

Virginia raised from her seat and placed her hands in one another. "I uhm...I..." She struggled to get the words out. Apologies were not her strong suit as she never apologised for anything because she always felt she was right. "I am sorry for the things I said to you last night Olivia. It was uncalled for."

"Apology accepted. And I apologise for throwing my drink at you." Olivia said without seeming to care. She continued to drink her coffee and put the empty cup into the sink. "I'm going out by the way." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where?" Fitz asked.

"Just meeting up with a friend." She answered.

"Would this friend be Jake?"

She stopped buttoning up her jacket when she heard this. She wasn't sure how to answer. Yes she was married and he was engaged but the situation was still awkward given their history. She also knew Fitz would throw a hissy fit if she told the truth, so she didn't.

"No, another friend. I do have friends in town Fitz."

"I never said you didn't." He said defensively putting hands up.

"Okay, well I'll see yo later then." She told him.

"Okay then, bye." He told her before turning around.

Olivia could sense the slight annoyance in his tone. She walked back over to him and grabbed his face, turned him around and placed a huge kiss on his lips.

"Have a great day at work. I'll see you at dinner." She said and smiled before leaving the house.

Jake sat at the table at the cafe casually waiting for Olivia to turn up. He was excited to see her despite what had happened between them in the past. He still saw her as a very close friends. She had hurt him deeply and he wished they hadn't ended the way they did, but he wasn't one to hold grudges, he had a big heart and was always very forgiving of those he loved and cared for.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he looked out of the window and noticed Olivia coming down the street in her car. An instant smile came to his face. Olivia exited her car and locked the door. She entered the cafe and Jake was the first person she saw. She greeted him with a small smile before walking over to his table to give him a hug. They both embraced each other and the hug lasted a little longer then expected. They both quickly backed off of each other when they noticed this.

"We should sit down." Jake suggested. He pulled out Olivia's chair for her and she lowered herself onto it. A short, blonde hair waitress then came over to take their coffee orders, and shortly left after.

"So how are you?" Olivia greeted.

"I'm good. What about you?" Jake replied as he went to sit back down.

"I'm fine. My in laws are in town, so that's kept me busy."

He sensed that Olivia was hesitant to actually say Fitz' name around him. "Olivia, it's okay, you can say Fitz."

"Sorry, it's just, it's..." Olivia was cut off by Jake.

"Awkward? Don't worry about it. Look what happened between us, it's in the past. I mean, we're both older and mature and we've both moved on in lives and bettered ourselves. There's no reason we can't be friends, and friends talk to each other about in laws, especially if they're as annoying as I can remember Fitz mother was." Jake said into his coffee.

Olivia laughed a little into her coffee too and Jake smiled back at her. "Don't even get me started on that bitch." Olivia said through her teeth. Jake continued to stare and smile at her.

"I missed this." He said to her referring to their good old talks and banter that they often had when they were younger.

"Me too." Olivia said continuing to smile at him.

"Hey, you know what we should all do now that we're all here?"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"We should all have dinner or something." He suggested. "You and Fitz can get to know Rebecca, we can catch up, it will be great, just like the old days."

"Yeah, you're right, that does sound like a good idea." Olivia answered happily.

The rest of their morning was filled with enjoyable conversation and joking around. They both enjoyed each others company and it reminded them of their older days. It had them reminiscing on the times they were happily together.

Later that night, Olivia sat in bed flicking through a popular gossip magazine while Fitz undressed for bed. He got into bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia took this as her opportunity to ask Fitz about Jake's suggestion from earlier.

"Hey, so you know Jake's in town?"

"Mmmh hmm." Fitz hummed

"Well, I was just thinking, how about we invite him and his fiance to dinner later this week." Olivia asked.

"Fitz' ears perked up at the sound of "fiance". "You know what, that's not a bad ide. I guess it would be nice to see Jake after all these years. And i'd love to meet his fiance." Fitz answered happily.

"Okay then. Lets say, Friday?" Olivia suggested

"Friday it is."

"Great! Goodnight then." Olivia said excitedly, and she shut her bedside lamp off and rested her head onto her pillow to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 12**

"How much longer are you gonna be babe? We've gotta be there in 20 minutes." Jake yelled up to Rebecca as he fixed his shirt.

"Yes, I'm coming down." She answered. She gathered her black clutch purse, fixed the hem of her fitted long sleeve purple dress, placed her shoal over her shoulders and proceeded to go downstairs.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get ready." Jake told her

"Yes, well perfection takes time." She said referring to her hair, outfit and make up before kissing Jake on the cheek and moving towards the hall mirror. "Remind me again why we're having dinner with your ex and her husband, the husband she cheated on you with?" She questioned as she checked over her lipstick one last time.

"That's all in the past, we've both moved on and we're happy and friendly. Besides, Olivia and I were friends, best friends in fact way before we were lovers. We've known each other since we were like six."

"Knowing her for most of your life doesn't make the idea of this dinner any more awkward." Rebecca countered while adjusting the chest area on her dress to make her breasts look better."

"Well it's not awkward to me, plus, she invited us so it clearly isn't awkward for her. Now would you stop being so vain and come on." He jokingly told her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly pushed her towards the front door. Rebecca laughed it off and walked out of the door towards the car to drive over to Olivia and Fitz' home.

**Olivia and Fitz' home**

Fitz was casually and slowly pacing up and down by the large front window of their home anxiously awaiting Jake's arrival. He'd be lying if he said he was excited about seeing him, he did used to date his wife after all but he had to do his best to hide it, seeing as this dinner was his idea. He needed to make sure what happened between Olivia and Jake and what they had was truly in the past and this dinner was the only way to ensure that.

As he continued to pace up and down, he noticed Olivia coming down the stairs. She was wearing a red cotton fitted dress with straps that sat above her knees, black 6 inch Jimmy Choos and a black waisted cardigan.

"You look nice." Fitz said to her slyly, acknowledging her outfit.

"Why thank you." She answered before fixing her cardigan and walking over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you check on the pork?" She asked him.

"Yep, it should be ready soon." Olivia only answered with a smile, right before fluffing her hair for the third time since she reached downstairs. The two of them stood by their front window waiting for their guest and about 5 minutes later, a car pulled up outside.

Olivia immediately rushed over to the door waiting for it to ring an alas it did. Fitz watched her from the living room noticing her enthusiasm.

She slowly opened the door up and gave Jake an instant smile.

"Hey, good evening. I'm glad you could make it." She greeted. Jake smiled back at her. Her smile slowly faded when her eyes fell onto Rebecca.

"Yes, well we weren't sure at first but we decided it would be good for you, Jake and your husband to catch up after all these years. Didn't we babe?" She said turning to Jake.

"Yeah, we did." He answered.

"Well, come in, come in." Olivia said excitedly as she ushered them into the door way.

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled. He came walking through to the hallway fixing his blazer. He came up towards Olivia and placed his hand around her waist. He gave Jake a quick look up and down before slightly narrowing his eyes towards him. Jake did the exact same before giving Fitz a brief smile.

"Jake." Fitz greeted him before pulling his hand out to shake. Jake did the same and their hands met. "It's been a while, I'm glad you could make it."

Jake pulled him in for a brief manly hug and Fitz accepted. "Yeah, about 6 years and it's no problem. We really wanted to see you both and catch up.." He answered.

"And you must be Rebecca? Good Evening, I'm Fitz and welcome to our home." Fitz held out his hand to Rebecca to shake and then moved in to politely kiss her on the cheek, she did the same.

Jake and Olivia's gaze met during this exchange between their partners

"Well thank you for inviting us, we really appreciate it." Rebecca answered.

"Shall we?" Olivia said as she clasped her hands together and poited towards the dining room.

"Yes let's!" Jake said enthusiastically as he placed his hand around Rebecca's waist and followed Olivia and Fitz into their dining room.

The four of them entered the large dining room and took their seats. Fitz pulling out his chair for Olivia and Jake pulling out his for Rebecca.

They took their seats and just stared awkwardly at each other for about 10 seconds, before Jake broke the ice.

"So, it's been a while. How have you two been? How's the political life treating you both?" He politely asked. Fitz took a sip of his wine before answering.

"Well, you know it's not really anything new to me. You know my father's been in politics since before I was born so this world isn't something I've had to get used to since I was raised around it. So what about you, what have you been up to since you graduated Georgetown?" Fitz politely asked him.

"Well, I took a gap year, which was very much needed and then I decided to attend Stanford, you know, for my masters, I wanted to focus more on law and fulfil my mother's wishes." Jake calmly answered.

"Oh, yes your mother. How is she?" Fitz wondered.

Olivia immediately looked back at Jake with her mouth slightly agape. Jake looked back at her and they held each others gaze for a brief second. She knew this was a tough topic for him so she wanted him to know he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

Jake took a deep breath. "Uhm, she passed away, a while back." Jake uttered before taking a gulp and holding his head down. Olivia then did the same.

Fitz held his hand on his chest. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"Obviously." Jake uttered. The tension in the room was thick, but Jake didn't really give a damn. He had always disliked Fitz so being around him and pretending to be mature best buds was really awkward. Part of him wanted to take Rebecca and leave immediately, but he didn't want to let Olivia down.

Sensing the tension between her fiance and Fitz, Rebecca quickly cleared her throat and decided to change the conversation.

"So uhm, Olivia, what are you cooking again?" Rebecca asked, even though she didn't really care.

Olivia looked over at her a little surprised as she wasn't expecting to receive any questions regarding what she was cooking.

"Oh, it's just roasted pork, it's a recipe I got from my father." She answered. "In fact..." She quickly checked her watch. "It should be ready now, excuse me." She got up from the table and walked to wards the kitchen, hoping there wouldn't be a fight between Fitz and Jake as she could sense the tension between the two.

Olivia carefully watched them all through the crack in the kitchen door, just observing how they behaved around one another. She had worked hard on this dinner and she didn't need it ruined by Jake and Fitz childishly fighting. She opened up her oven door and pulled out the roast, almost burning herself and placed it onto her kitchen counter.

She then took the tray into the dining room and placed it onto the table with everybody watching her.

"Okay everybody, dinners ready. Now, I know I'm not the best cook but I swear, I put my all into this so enjoy." She expressed

"It looks great!" Rebecca said enthusiastically

"Thank you." Olivia answered. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Lets eat!"

Despite them supposedly being there for dinner, most of the evening was spent drinking and reminiscing on the old days, but this was mostly done by Jake and Olivia and Rebecca and Fitz just awkwardly watched from the sidelines, feeling cast out.

"Not fair! You can't bring that up, she dared me!" Olivia said happily drunkenly referring to a very interesting game of truth or dare she and Jake were both involved in as teenagers.

"Oh c'mon! You're still using the "she dared me" as an excuse?! HAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed before taking another sip of his wine.

"I'm sorry, who dared who to do what exactly?" Rebecca asked awkwardly desperately trying to get involved in the conversation

"Oh, uhm...Hahaha, I'm sorry hang on, it's still so hilarious!" Jake continued to laugh as he tried to get his words together. "Back in high school, this really snooty stuck up rich girl, what was her name again?" He asked Olivia

"Uhm, was it Elizabeth?" She questioned as she wasn't 100% sure.

"Yeah, that was it, so yeah Elizabeth back in high school dared Olivia to destroy this girls Homecoming gown. I know, you're probably thinking it was terrible but this girl deserved it. She treated Liv like crap for years." Jake finished before bring his newly filled glass of wine to his mouth.

Fitz chocked on his wine as he was shocked to be hearing this. "Oh my, God, that was you?" He asked looking over at Olivia

"Yeah, I thought you knew." She said.

"No, I didn't. Wow, Mellie spent thousands of dollars on that dress. She went crazy that evening. She almost took it out on me!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Well nobody told her dumb ass to leave her bedroom window open for anybody to sneak in. if you ask me, she brought it on herself. And who spends $4000 on a Homecoming dress? Prom I can understand, but Homecoming?!" Olivia said in an annoyed tone but gulping more wine.

"What did you do to it?" Rebecca asked curiously.

Olivia brought her elbows to the table and rested her head in her hands before giving Rebecca a sly look. "I cut up the bottom half and threw wine down it." She said proudly giving Rebecca a small smile before finishing her glass of wine.

"Same again?" Olivia rhetorically asked showing her empty wine glass around to everybody. She stood up and nearly fell flat on her face onto the table. Luckily Fitz caught her in time.

She laughed at herself and Jake followed suit, something they would do as teenagers and in college when things in life just got too much for them to handle. They'd take a bottle of wine, sit on the roof of an old building Jake's mother used to work at that she still had access too and take turns drinking out of it and laughing at each others silliness.

"Actually, it's getting quite late. I was too busy enjoying your story that I lost track of time. We're supposed to be going to my sister's engagement party tomorrow in Philly, which is a very long drive so we better get home." Rebecca explained.

"Damn! I completely forgot about that. Yeah, we should go." Jake suggested as he got out of his chair and moved from the table, stumbling a little.

"Oh no!" Olivia expressed sadly. "Things were just getting entertaining." She said pointing her glass at them

Fitz looked up to Olivia and narrowed his eyes in disgust. He absolutely despised when she was drunk or tipsy. He felt it was an embarrassment to him and herself.

"Well I'm sure we can do this again. By the way, it was lovely. Thank you so much for having us."

"It's no trouble, really. Thank you for coming. We'll see you out." Fitz told her pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, thank you guys so much for coming. And lying about how "great" my cooking is. That was very considerate." Olivia joked.

"I wasn't lying, I found it delicious." Jake said to Olivia with a smile. She smiled widely back at him and they both held each others gaze for a minute too long, so long that Fitz noticed and stopped it immediately.

"Okay, well again, thank you for coming!" Fitz said as he moved closer to Jake and Rebecca and pointed towards the door.

"Okay, have a lovely evening you two. C'mon babe." He told them as he ushered Rebecca out of the house.

He and Olivia watched as Jake and Rebecca left their property, entered their car and drove off. He gave a light wave as they did and then closed the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking over at Olivia.

"Do you think you at least act half decent when you decide to get drunk off your ass?" Fitz asked annoyed

"Excuse me?" Olivia snapped back angrily

"You heard me Olivia!"

She wanted to cuss at Fitz right now, but she was tired and just didn't have the energy, so she swept it under the rug. "Ugh, whatever, I can't be bothered with this right now. I'm going to bed, jackass." Mumbling the last part. She proceeded to walk up the stairs and stumbled a couple of times as she did.

**A/N:**** So, that was chapter 12. How did you like it? Let me know by adding a review. By the way, there are more Olake stories on the site by the users ****Enjoi88 and Shondalandfan, you should check them out guys and show the authors some love. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 13**

**A/N:**** Thank you for the kind reviews everybody. I will update when this chapter receives 10+ reviews, until then, enjoy, this is another flashback chapter.**

_**5th August, 17:09 2003, Washington, DC.**_

_Olivia took one last look around at her now practically empty bedroom. The bedroom she grew up in, the bedroom she had slept in since birth, the bedroom she took her first steps in, the bedroom she'd invite Jake into to play video games after pre-school, the bedroom she had her first sleepover in, the bedroom she had lost her virginity to Jake in. Her general home life may not have been the easiest but she built a lot of fond memories in there. _

_All of her personal belongings and most of furniture were all packed up in Jake's car and she was ready to go. As she down on her window sill, taking it all in, she heard Jake racing up the stairs. He noticed her in a daze as he looked through the stair balcony since her door was wide open. He slowly walked to the door and leaned against the doorway, folded his arms and smiled at her. She turned towards him and gave him a smile back._

"_Is that the last box?" He asked_

"_Yep, the last one."_

"_What are you thinking about?" He asked her as he picked up the box._

"_I just, it feels like I'm leaving so much behind. A lot has happened in this room. And to be honest, I'll miss it."_

_Jake walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Hey, you'll always have the memories, that's all that matters." _

_Olivia took hold of his hand and kissed the palm before getting back up to finally leave. Jake left the room in front of her and went downstairs to place her final box in his car. She turned around and looked back at her bedroom for one last time and then proceeded to go down the stairs with Jake not too far in front of her. _

_As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother stumbled through the door with her jacket in her hand, nearly tripping over the door mat. It was apparent that she had been drinking. Olivia stared on in disgust and Jake stared awkwardly as he held the box in his hand._

"_Oh, hey Livvie." Maya slurred. "You going somewhere."_

"_Uhm, I should take this outside, see you in a bit." Jake said awkwardly before kissing Olivia on the forehead. "Excuse me Mrs Pope."_

"_Jacob." She greeted as he left. She watched as he walked out of the door._

"_You're drunk." Olivia said under her breath as she entered the living room to grab a few last minute items._

"_And what business is that of yours? And don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" She said angrily as she grabbed a hold of Olivia's arm._

"_Get your hands off of me!" Olivia yelled. "I'm guessing you forgot."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to college! You know? Where you usually go after you finish high school? You filled out the papers for me to get in? But of course you probably forgot since you're drunk off of your ass 24/7, I'm surprised you even remember your own name half of the time."_

"_Oh my God, that's this week. I, I forgot all about that. So you're really going huh? You're really going to leave me?" She slurred as Olivia packed up a few more things on the other side of the room. _

"_No mother, I just love packing up boxes of my belonging for no reason." Olivia said sarcastically as she picked up the box andstarted to leave. _

"_I'm moving onto campus early, Jake's helping me. I can't spend another minute here, in this house with you." She finished frustratedly._

_Maya threw her shoes onto the coffee table and stumbled towards Olivia. "Olivia? Olivia wait!" She begged before running to Olivia and standing in front of her. She put her hands on Olivia's shoulder._

"_Get off of me!" Olivia gritted through her teeth and shoved her off. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked into her mothers. Olivia shook her head in disgust. "You see? Even now, you're drunk off your ass!" Olivia yelled_

"_Watch your tone with me!" Maya screamed angrily._

"_Or what?! You'll hit me again? Like you use to do when I was a kid?" Olivia slammed the box onto the ground before continuing. "Well, don't let me stop me you. Go ahead, touch me, touch me!" She right in Maya's proximity, barely giving her space to breathe. Their foreheads almost touched _

"_Thank God for this scholarship, because I have spent the past 4 years wondering, hoping, praying for a miracle to get me the hell away from you!"_

"_Olivia, you better watch your mouth. I was young when I had you, barely older than you are now. You don't understand how, hard things have been for me. You can't even imagine the struggles that come with having a child on your own at such a young age."_

"_You are not the first mother to have a rough time! Most mothers, regardless of their circumstances do, but you wanna know the difference between you and them? They're there for their kids and they suck it up and do what they can to provide, that it what a mother does, and you have done the complete opposite my whole life!"_

_Maya furrowed her eyebrows at Olivia and continued to look at her daughter in slight anger. _

"_You say I have no idea how 'difficult' you've had it? Well, I've had it pretty rough too Mom! You have never been a mother to me, I, have been like a mother to you. I have put up your fucking drinking since I was a kid."_

_She began to circle her mother as she continued. "While other kids in the neighbourhood were playing out side, I was throwing water on your face and fixing you cups of coffee to get you up off the floor and sober enough for visits from damn social workers! Most of the time you couldn't even stand up straight. And while other kids were getting tucked in or read stories to them, I'd have to listen to you stumbling up the stairs almost every Saturday night. This shit has tainted my childhood! You've always been a drunk skank, that's probably why Dad left."_

_Before she could even finish her sentence, Maya's hand came reaching towards her cheek and she sharply smacked Olivia so hard she couldn't even process it._

_Olivia grabbed hold of her cheek in shock as she felt the bruise forming. She slowly stepped back from her mother and stared at her in disgust. "Have a nice life mother." She whispered before grabbing her box and running out of the house for the very last time. She opened the door and ran down the concrete stairs in front of her house without even bothering to shut it. _

_She got to Jake's car and ran to the trunk, placing the box in. she then entered the car and couldn't even look Jake in the face. He could tell something must've happened between her and her mother, and it became more obvious when he noticed the bruise._

"_What happened to your face?" He asked as he reached out to touch the slowly forming red bruise on her cheek. Olivia responded by quickly moving her head to the right. She didn't want him to see just how hurt she was. _

"_Just drive. Please" She whispered. She held her head down and tried to hide the tears that started to fall down onto her face. She brought her fist up to her lips and rested her chin upon the edge of her hand._

_As usual, nothing got past Jake when it came to Olivia and he knew she was hurting. He took the palm of her free hand and gave it a kiss. "I love you." He softly told her._

"_I love you too. Let's get out of here."_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wrong Choice – Chapter 14 **

**A/N: Firstly, my sincerest apologies for the long wait. I've recently started another year at University and I've been trying to get back into some sort of routine and tackle mental illness at the same time so I am sorry for that. I'm still having a few struggles here and there but my stories are still on my priority list. Secondly, your reviews are so appreciated guys and I love reading them all. I will update again when I receive 10 or more. **

_**Flashback continued – 17:25, 5th August, 2003, Washington, DC **_

_They were both on the most awkward car ride ever. Between what had happened prior that night between Olivia and her mother and Olivia refusing to talk to him about it, it just made the journey a little uncomfortable. _

_Jake pulled up at a red light and slowly turned to check on Olivia. She was just staring blankly out of the window with her knees up on the chair and her head rested on top of her clenched fist. Jake noticed she just looked totally defeated and he was pretty sure she had a tear forming in her eye. _

_He hated seeing her like this. Every time she was down he would immediately take her into his arms and she'd embrace him and they'd stay cuddling each other for hours. However, he knew that time, it just wouldn't do the trick. He had to talk to her, he had to get through to her somehow. _

_"Hey, do you wanna talk about what happened?" Jake calmly asked _

_"No I don't, and I'm not gonna ask again, just drop this." Olivia snapped before turning her head back out of the window. _

_"Okay." Jake said before turning back to driving. They continued to drive on down what seemed to be a very long street and Jake noticed they were running out of gas so he pulled into a local gas station to fill up. _

_"Hey, do you want anything from the store?" Jake asked her as he was about to depart the car. _

_Olivia paused for a while before answering. She then slowly turned towards Jake. "Chocolate, and lots of it." _

_They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing. _

_"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." He said before smiling and leaving the car to refill with gas. Olivia watched as he slotted the nozzle of the gas pump into the car. She felt bad about snapping at him earlier when he asked her about her mother. She wanted to confide in somebody and talk about it as he really needed to get the emotional stress off of her chest since it was all too much for her, but as far as she was concerned, her mother was officially out of sight and out of mind, so in her mind, what was the use of bringing up all of the upset and trauma again, it would just sadden her further. She truly thought just moving on from it all and getting on with her life was best. _

_She focused back out of the window to see Jake walking towards the car with two plastic bags of goods with him. She observed as he walked around the bumper and then entered. _

_"This isn't the way to Georgetown, it's down the M54." Olivia told him as she noticed he was driving down the wrong road. _

_"I know, but before we go, I wanted to show you something." He said to her before pulling up outside of a building. He parked and exited the car and walked over to the other side where Olivia was seated. He opened her door and held out his hand for her to hold. _

_"C'mon." He said reassuringly, and she took his hand in hers and he lead her to a very tall building that seemed to have office spaces up top, with the shutters halfway down. The two lowered themselves to crawl underneath and proceeded to walk towards a door that lead to a few staircases. _

_They quickly strolled up the stairs, hand in hand, and Olivia had remained silent and just followed his lead, until her legs began to ache and she became restless. _

"_How many more damn staircases? This place doesn't have an elevator?" She complained. _

"_Don't worry, we're nearly there." He replied. Only seconds later did they both finally reach the top floor and there in front of them was a door marked "roof access" and a smile instantly came to Olivia's face. _

_The first thing she noticed was an enticing view of the whole city, the bright lights, the building ma the moving cars. The scene was just beautiful to look at. She moved closer to the edge of the roof where a barrier had been placed and leaned over the railing slightly. She looked back at Jake and continued smiling. _

_"Beautiful isn't it?" Jake asked her rhetorically _

_She turned back around and continued to admire the view. "You can see most of the city up here." She said enthusiastically. "How did you know about it?" _

"_Emily's boyfriends Dad works in one of the officers below. He used to throw parties up here, until his dad found out." Jake explained. He slowly strolled over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She took her left hand and placed it over his. _

"_Sometimes I just come up here to think." He finished. _

"_Also, while we're up here, what happened between you and your mother?" He knew he was treading on thin ice asking but he was really concerned for her and he didn't want Olivia ever returning home if her mother was capable of what he suspected. _

_Olivia rolled her eyes, sighed and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders before walking over to the other side of the roof. "I don't want to talk about it." She said as she walked off. _

"_Olivia…." Jake said _

_"She smacked me! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?! My mother smacked me straight and didn't care, are you happy now?!" She screamed in a crying tone. She turned back around and rested her head in her hands. _

_Jake walked over to her and put one of hands on her shoulder again but Olivia rejected it. She then later embraced it however as she felt him walking away. She rested her head on his hand and softly kissed it. He pulled her into his arms completely and slowly rocked her as she cried into his shirt. _

_After about 30 seconds, she brought her head back up and looked into his eyes. "Why is everything so fucked up?" She asked him through blood shot red tear stained eyes and mascara running down her face. _

_He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. _

"_I mean, whatever did I do to deserve a useless narcissistic asshole for a Father? Or a raging selfish alcoholic bitch for a mother?" She sniffles as she wiped her face and the remaining tears off of her face. _

_"Why is the woman who's supposed to love me unconditionally such a nasty piece of work. She carried me, gave birth to me, how the hell could she choose alcohol over her own baby? What kind of mother does that?!" She cried. _

_Jake hated seeing her this way but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt her as he felt it was best for her to get all of her feelings out and vent freely, so he just continued to listen to her and be supportive. _

"_Is this it for me?" She asked him _

"_Is what it for you?" _

"_I mean, this life. Alcoholic abusive mother, deadbeat narcissistic father? I mean, it's all I know, will I tune out exactly like them?! I can't, I just can't!" She worried. _

_She began to walk over to the couch that had been placed in the corner of the roof, most likely by Emily's boyfriend. "Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm already heading up that path!" She expressed as she kicked over a can. _

_"Hey, hey calm down." He said to her grabbing hold of her arm. "You are nothing like your mother." He says as he lowers his head to her level. _

"_I know that Jake, you think I don't know that? I'm just, worried that I could become just like her one day, and I don't want that for my life, I don't want that for my future or for my kids or….." _

_The sound of the word kids instantly made Jake's head turn. "Kids?" He said with a slight smile and his eyebrows raised. _

"_Ugh, what?" Olivia smiled _

"_Nothing, I just didn't think we'd thought that far ahead." _

"_Well, what? You don't want kids?" She asked him _

"_Of course I do, but, I just didn't think you'd be as keen on the idea." He explained. _

"_Well, now you know that I am." She answered before smiling back at him. _

_He lowered his hands from her shoulders and gripped onto her waist, slowly pulling her into him and he began to lightly dance around with her. _

_"What are you doing?" She laughed. _

_"So when we do have a baby..." He spoke _

_"Which will be years from now!" Olivia interrupted _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, what will they look like?" _

_"Well, we know they'll be gorgeous, thanks to their beautiful mother, and their okay looking father." Olivia joked. _

_Not appreciating the harmless joke about his looks, he began to tickle her. _

_"Jake, stop!" Olivia laughed before continuing. "And how many are we having?" She asked him. _

_"Three." He answered boldly. _

_"Two!" She immediately snapped back. She was considering kids for the future but she still had a limit, she wanted two and only two. "A little girl and a little boy. And they'll be perfectly well behaved, and smart and independent and so adorable." She continued before Jake interrupted her. _

_"And it will be because of their amazing, caring, accomplished, intelligent and beautiful mother who will guide them both every step of the way and raise them well." He finished. _

_She stopped and looked up at him with those pretty doe eyes of hers, that always made him fall weak at the knees for her. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, Olivia's mouth slightly agape, not knowing what he was going to do next. He took her by the chin and started to speak. "You are not a failure Olivia, and you never will be." He assured her. "And you will accomplish so many great things in life because you are the formidable Olivia Carolyn Pope." He finished. _

_Before he knew it, Olivia's lips were touching his and they were caught in a very passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined and their breaths increased as their hands started to explore each others bodies. They didn't intend for anything to happen that night but that moment between them on the roof and under the stars, they just couldn't help themselves. _

_Finally coming up for air, Olivia held onto his face. "Have you ever had sex under the stars?" She asked him with a seductive smirk on her face. _

_"No I have not, but there's a first for everything." He said with a smirk back. "I'll go get the blanket from the car." He finished before giving her a quick kiss and running off. _


End file.
